Chill Out
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Korra and Asami are parents trying to raise their 12 year old going on 13 daughter Yue and their 5 year son Jet. Follow our favorite couple as they take on parenthood. This story is full of humor and will have relatable moments ranging from bullying to THE TALK. Read how Korra and Asami give advice on such topic and work together as a family. KORRASAMI! Sequence to LMOOH and LMOOF
1. Chapter 1

**Chill Out**

"Okay my Gigabytes, last question before I dismiss you all and I want one of you to answer"

I pick on Patrick to answer. He groans he's the new intern here at the Police Station.

"Why did you pick me, I'm only here in case you need coffee or something, why don't you ask the Police Officer that that take your class"

"Haha Patrick I was just like you,a couple of years ago, lazy and not full of energy, no scratch that I was NEVER LIKE YOU,so answer the question!"

"Fine what's the question"? I smile

"What are your plans this weekend"? the whole room laughs while Patrick walks out the room mumbling something.

"Okay, that is all hope you all have a great weekend, see you all Monday"

I close my laptop and Kuvira and Baatar both walk up to me.

"Great class, Korra I just wished Chief Kuvira wouldn't had made this class mandatory for all the police Officers" Baatar says

Kuvira rolls her eyes

"I think it's very important for all of the staff to understand Cyber Threats new virus are created everyday, and we all should be aware of it, we also have an amazing mentor"

I bow "Thank you, Chief I enjoy teaching, not as much as breaking down people's doors while saying cheesy lines as I put them in handcuffs"

"Don't we all" Baatar says while giving me a high-five. I look at the time

"I have to pick up the kids" ! I say while grabbing my stuff

"If you would had put Yue and Jet in public school you wouldnt have to worry about picking them up" Kuvira tease

"You know what, Private school have buses too and besides, it was Asami's idea, I'm all for public schools hint I went to one and I turned out fine.

"Whatever you say, I just hope Bolin and Opal's first child take our path and not yours" Kuvira adds

"You know what, I'm tired of the hate from you two, I may not carry a gun but I can shut down this whole place with just a few key strokes"

"Is that a threat"? Baatar ask with a smirk

"No IT'S A CYBER THREAT"! I run out the door while they laugh

"Say Hi to the twin for me, also tell them I feel sorry for them having you two as their parents"

"Will do" they say in unison

I get to my car, which is one of Asami's new model, she calls it a Jeep. It's really cool, technology has really improved. It even has an extra tire on the back. Can someone say convenient.

This car is also voice activated so if I want to hear a song, all I have to do is say the name and it comes on.

It's really great when I want to use my puns like this one time it was really hot in the car while we were driving to the beach

So Asami said it's really hot, so I turned on the radio and said

"Nelly Hot in Herre" and the song comes on while the kids laugh and Asami rolls her eyes. It was hysterical.

As I'm driving down the street I see a kid spray painting a building, I look at the time, I guess I have time to do some police duties.

I pull up to the side of the curb and get out the car.

"Hey kid, I think you have tagging a wall and tagging on Instagram confused" the boy turns around and oh man I know this kid.

"Rohan, what are you doing"? he laughs

"Hey Korra, what's up" he continues to spray-paint.

since Ikki and Jinora are in college now and Meelo is almost finishing high school. Rohan is always doing his own thing and getting in trouble since he's not being baby at anymore.

"Rohan, you're too old for this, also try adding orange on the right near the goblin's eye it will make the graphic pop more" he smiles

"Thanks, good eye Korra" he says while adding my suggestion

"Go home Rohan, because if you get arrested I'm not going to bail you out until tomorrow" he laughs

"Okay Okay, I'm done, I'm heading home now"

"Good tell Tenzin and Pema, I said Hello and that you all are invited to Yue's birthday party"

"Sweet, will do" I fist bump Rohan and get back into my car.

I get to the school and I think I'm going to throw up from looking at this preppy school with uniforms and standardize testing on steroids.

I'm pulling into a parking space when a car takes my spot. Not just any car

a car that always does this and I had enough!

This woman need to learn her lesson today, she thinks her kids are so precious that she needs to park close to them so they don't have to walk the extra 5 foot steps to the car

I find another parking spot and get out the car.

I make sure I roll my sleeves up to make sure I mean business.

I get to the car and knock on the window. She looks at me and rolls her eyes and gets out the car.

"WHAT THE FUCK, IS YOUR PROBLEM"? she looks at me with wide eyes

"Watch your mouth, this is a school, not some club"

I look around

"Oh really, maybe if this place had jungle gyms, like normal school maybe I could have seen the difference"

"Well if you hate, Private school so much, why don't you take your kids out,so I wont have to deal with parking"

"You know what, maybe I should, because only RICH STUCK UP, PARENTS LIKE YOU ENROLL THEIR KIDS HERE"

The woman's mouth drops and she just stares at me

We both then burst out laughing and I pull her into a hug

"How was work Honey" Asami asks while giving me a quick peck. I sit on the trunk of her car.

"You know eventful, today I had to teach the officers viruses again, and my intern Patrick is fun to mess with, how was your day at work"?

Asami rolls her eyes

"You know, working at home isnt really work to me, all I do is check my sales and send diagrams of new models I want the company to make"

"Yeah, but I still like hearing about your boring job" Asami hits my shoulder

"Sorry we all can't chase after bad guys, like you do" she is right, only the best of the best can do that

the school bell rings and some of the kid come out.

Today is Friday so all the children are allowed to wear what they want, but most of the time they wear uniforms.

"I really hope you didn't dress Jet badly today" Asami asks

"He's 5, Asami, he picks out his own stuff, and besides today was my day to dress him"

"I know that's why, I'm worried"

here come the little critter now wearing his Red Hot Chill Peppers black shirt black jeans and black Dr. Martin with his hair jelled in a mohawk.

He checks both ways and runs over to us

"Give us each a hug" he walks over to me and gives me a hug then Asami

"Oh my spirits are you wearing eyeliner"? Asami asks Jet while looking at his eyes

"Yes Mom, Mommy helped me put it on"

Asami looks at me in horror "Why did you do this, to our son"?

I laugh

"He told me he wanted to look like a rock star today"

she tries rubbing it off with her with her thumb

"You even used my good eyeliner" !

I don't know why Asami is freaking out, it's not like she can't buy another one. Jet looks pretty cool to me.

I had Jet with the help of Iroh, so he has my blue eyes and tannish light skin.

"Where is your sister" I ask while lifting Jet up on to the trunk with me.

"She is talking to her friends" he says

I see her walk out the school with some girls and boys. She is quite popular, she most defiantly didn't get that from Asami .

Yue is 12 turning 13 next week, she has green eyes and Asami's long wavy black hair, and tan skin.

"Let's embarrass her" I say while Asami tries to stop me

"Korra don't please, she will kill us"

"Do it Mommy" Jet cheers I laugh "I have to do it for the kids"

I cup my hands together "YUE SATO, HURRY UP YOUR FAVORITE SHOW MY LITTLE PONY RAINBOW DASH ADVENTURES IS ON, I EVEN MADE YOU SOME CHOCOLATE MILK"

Yue face drops and her friends laugh and wave while she storms toward the car mad. I start laughing

Then my face drops "COME HERE YOUNG LADY" I Call out to her

Yue walks toward me and I kneel down

"WHAT ARE THOSEEEEEEEEE"?

Asami looks at her shorts too "Yes, seriously what are those, that wasn't the outfit I approved of you wearing, those shorts are too short for school"

"Mom, Becky's Mom lets her wear shorts like this"

"Have I met Becky's Mom before"? Asami asks

"Yes, her name is Stacey she works at the hospital"

"Kuvira brought in a woman named Stacey but I don't think she worked in the hospital, but she sure liked helping people" Asami gives me a not now look

"We will talk about this when we get home, who is ridding with who"? Asami asks

"I want to ride with Mom" Jet says while Asami picks him up off the trunk

"Awww Thank's Baby"

"Good I didn't want to ride with you anyway" Yue says while getting into my car.

"WATCH YOUR TONE YOUNG LADY" Asami yells back

I watch Asami drive off then turn around and look at my Yue

"What's your problem"? Yue crosses her arms "Mom is my problem, she treats me like baby, I'm almost grown"

"Almost 13 isn't grown Yue, and your disrespect isn't appreciated or cute, I don't know what have gotten into you lately"

"You wouldn't understand" she says

I check my mirrors and notice she is staring out the window and I get an idea on why my daughter has been acting out lately

"It's a boy isnt it"? Yu looks at me in shock

"How did you know"?

I laugh

"I was 12 once remember, so who is this lucky boy"?

Her depressed mood is suddenly transformed into excitement

"His name is Aang he has black hair and is really popular"

"I love that name, you know if I could had named Jet I would had called him Aa…" Yue cuts me off

"I Know Mommy, you tell me this story all the time, You picked my name, so Mom got to pick Jet's name"

wow this kid really does listen.

"Well sorryyyy, please continue" I say while driving out of the school's parking lot

"Anyway, I really like him, and I want to invite him to my birthday party"

"Why don't you"? she then groans

"Because Mom was on my Instagram, snooping and saw Aang comment under my pictures saying "That bed is so lucky" with emojis

I brake my car while a couple of cars honk

"He said that"!? I ask

"Yes, but Mom read it out of context"

"Well still that wasn't very appropriate , Yue you know better "

"He didn't mean it, Mommy it was a joke okay, the point is he's really nice but Mom wont let me invite him, can you talk to her for me pleaseee pleaseee pleaseeee, put some of that charm you always talk about having on her"

I look back at her and I can't say no to that sweet face

"Fine, I will try talking to her, but it's your job to do the convincing Yue, I can get the person to try the product but you are the one who needs to market it"

"You're right, I will make a PowerPoint about why Aang should come to my party , Mom will admire how committed I am, also it's a proving fact that presentations are a key to a successful business plan"

Yep Yue get's her brains from Asami

 **(Asami)**

Jet is dancing in his car seat and he just puts a smile on to my face

"Hey dancing man, how was school"?

"Borrringggggg" I laugh

"Well tell me how Borninggggg it was"

"We took a test today, and it was long" I nod while waiting at the red light

"Sorry Buddy, at least it's over"

"Yeah, my friends, Yoshi and Kyle told me that their Dads said you're hot"

My mouth goes dry, at the unexpected words coming out of Jet's mouth

"Are you sure"? I ask while the light changes green

"Yes, I told them I touch you all the time and you never burn me, so what do they mean by hot"?

Come on Asami think of something to say

"Umm it means you're smart"

I feel bad for lying but he doesn't need to know the real meaning just quite yet

"That's what I thought, I called my teacher that, and she wants to have a meeting with you on Monday"

Are you serious, a meeting, for a child saying hot?

"Okay Sweetie, I will call her when I get home"

I pull up to the drive way and Korra and Yue are already home.

I pick Jet up and walk into the house and see Korra cutting up apples.

"Hey it's about time, you got here" Korra says

I set Jet down

"Guess what, we have a conference with Jet's teacher Monday" Korra frowns

"Baby, I can't I have a presentation to give Monday"

"You expect me to go alone, then"? I ask

"Yes, you will do fine, you're a business woman, you got this"

"MOMMY YUE KEEPS TAKING MY APPLES" !

"YUE like seriously, stop messing with your brother" Korra says

Yue laughs and hands Jet his apples back she then gets a phone call and heads to her room upstairs

"Sooooooo Asami, Our daughter really wants to bring Aang"

I turn around in disgust at what my Wife just said

"No Way, he's not coming"

"But, it's her birthday and she really wants him to come"

"Korra, I can't believe we are having this conversation, do you know what that boy Aang put under our precious sweet little daughter's IG post"?

"Yes, it was taken out of context"

I give Korra the you can't be serious look

"Fine maybe it was on the mature side but we all do and say things we dont really mean, maybe the bad boy side is all show"

"I doubt it, I met boys like Aang and he's no good, I went on his profile and it's filled with Energy Drink"

"Isnt that a good thing, he likes energy and you do too, you even made a car in the past called E-Sami which runs on energy, it's destiny " Korra says

"Jet do you know, Aang"? I ask

"Yeah a little, he's really funny, he's really good at making videos, documentaries and edits"

"YEP HE'S NOT COMING" I yell out

Korra laughs

"What are you afraid of, he's just a 13 year old film maker" then Korra face drops

"Stop, don't you dare make me think negative"

"We're parents it's our job to think about the negatives and the positives" I say back

"Like Magnets" Jet says

"That's right baby" I say while getting a make-up wipe and washing the eyeliner off his face

Korra hands me a wash cloth

"Well we will never know what he's like until we meet him, beside she goes to school with him so, it's not like we can stop her from talking to him, if we meet him, it will most likely prevent Yue from sneaking around with him, also I can invite my police buddies over to scare him" Korra tease

I sigh

"Since you put it that way, I guess he can come, but you better talk to your daughter because if her attitude keeps going on, I'm cancelling the party"

"Ohhh she is just my daughter now"?

"Yep, because my daughter doesn't have a temper tantrum when I tell her no texting at the table"

Korra walks over to me and gives me a kiss

"Your Father told me you were a rebellious teen too, so take it easy on her, besides I'm still the cool parent"

Korra then throws an apple in the air and cuts it

"FRUIT BENDER" she says while Jet laughs

I roll my eyes "Don't encourage her Jet, you know I'm cooler, aren't I"?

"Yes, you're, you help me with my homework" I give Jet a kiss and smirk at Korra

"Lame" Korra says while throwing away the make-up wipes.

"What are we going to do with Yue? I ask

"She is a teenager, there is nothing we can do"

"We need to do something, I told her to clean up her mess and you know what she told me"?

"What"? Korra asks

"She told me to CHILL OUT" Korra covers her mouth

"Are you laughing"?

"Noooo…Hahah… I'm sorry"

"It's not funny,I had to even look up what chill out meant on the internet"

"It means you, need to relax and stop tripping Mom" Jet says while running around the kitchen.

"Everyone knows that and Jet Chill Out" Korra says while stopping him

I frown "It's like she doesn't love me anymore"

"Awwww Babe she does, just give her some time, a matter a fact follow me"

Korra picks up Jet and grabs my hand as we walk to Yue's room Korra opens her door making her jump

And I see her FaceTimeing some boy.

"Who is that"? I ask

"Yeah who is that"? Jet ask after

Yue panics "Ummm it's my friend from school"

"Is that Aang" I ask

Aang then waves

"Hello Ms. Sato, I want to apologize for the comment I put under your daughter's post it was very unethical of me, I respect your daughter physically and emotionally"

Korra smiles at me in an I told you so way

I know this kid is putting up an act but I will play along.

"It's okay sweetie, I forgive you also you're invited to Yue's party "

"Really"? Yue asks

"Yes Honey, he can come" Yue then gets up and races over to me pulling me into a hug

"Thank you so much Mom, you are the best I love you"

my heart melts while the whole room including Aang says Awwwwww

Yeah I'm the cool parent I think to myself while hugging her back

 **Asami+Bumi = Yue (12.5 Years Old)**

 **Korra+Iroh= Jet (5 Years old)**

 **First Chapter is complete, let me know what you think, and heads up school is starting back up for me in 2 weeks so for a while it might just be an update once a week or 2 times.**

 **I got my license today so to celebrate I decided to post my new story.**

 **Looking forward to you all reading this story as Korra and Asami try putting their parenting skill to the test.**

 **Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Korra)**

I'm lying in bed when I feel someone tugging on my arm. I open my eye and see that it's Jet with his backpack on.

"Mom told me to tell you, that you need to get ready for work"

"Jet, go tell her that I will be up in a minute" I turn back over on to my side

"She told me you would say that, so she told me to tell you, that you have your presentation today"

My eyes shoot back open and I hop out of bed and give Jet a kiss

"Thank you, for the valuable information Jet Man, go check on your sister" we do our handshake and he runs out the room

I look in my closet for something to wear but then I notice that Asami already picked me out something.

I love that woman

 **(Asami)**

I'm making breakfast when I hear the shower running, good she is up. I really don't want to go to this parent teacher conference alone, even though I been to meetings before. There is a difference between giving them and listening to them.

"Yue is on her way down Mom" Jet says while sitting at the table

"Awww thank you honey, I made pancakes"

"Coool but Mommy makes better pancakes than you" he says while I push the plate toward him

"Well thank you for boasting my ego" I say confused by him saying cool then insulting me

Yue comes from around the corner wearing her uniform

"Good Morning Yue, are you ready for school"? I ask while putting pancakes onto her plate

"Yep, My friends and I are brain storming ideas for my party Saturday"

"Sounds fun, make sure you let us know what theme you want before Friday so when can get the supplies"

"K"

They're eating their breakfast when we hear someone running down the stairs and then we hear a loud thud

"I'm okay" Korra says while coming in the kitchen with her hair soak and wet

"I wanted to tell you all, to have a good day before you left" she says while giving Jet and Yue both a hug

"Yum Pancakes" Korra says while grabbing one and taking a bite then making a face

"WHAT"? I ask

"My pancakes are better than yours"

I had enough of this breakfast talk it's like every morning

she then smiles and wraps her arms around me "I'm kidding relax, this is really good"

I back away

"You're getting water all over me, how come you don't just use a hair dryer like most normal people"?

"As you can tell, I'm not normal and besides, with water on you, Jet's friends Fathers won't think you're hot anymore, isnt that right Jet"?

"That's right Mommy" Korra then winks at him

And Yue gags

"This is so gross, and embarrassing, I'm tired of people coming up to me telling me that I have a hot Mom"

"YOU THINK I LIKE PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT"!? I say back

Korra laughs while grabbing a towel and drying off her hair

"I think your Mom likes having the the attention"

I turn to Korra "I do not"!

"Mom's face is turning red" Jet yells out pointing

I cover my face "I don't have time for this, let's go everyone grab your stuff, off to school"

They all walk out the kitchen and I'm just about to follow them when Korra pulls me into a hug

"I'm going to miss you sweetie"

"Mmmmhmm, if you're going to miss me so much why can't you come to the meeting with me" ?

I pout and she looks away

"Don't look at me like that Sami, it's bad enough Yue does the same look when she wants something"

"Pleaseee come with me" she then gives me a kiss

"I wished I could but I have this meeting, If I get out in time, I will stop by okay"

I nod and give her kiss

"Okay, Knock them dead Honey, you're going to do great"

"Thanks Love"

 **(Korra)**

I get to work, and see Baatar and Kuvira coming out of their car. .

I'm having a meeting with the new President of Republic City and I heard she was really tough to win over

I try covering the side of my face but they see me anyway

"Korra loving the blazer" Kuvira calls out

"Why thank you Kuvira, loving that uniform that you wear everyday"

"Oh you mean my police uniform"?

"Yes, your police uniform" I say back sarcastically

"Are you still upset that your request for Cyber Security uniform was declined"? Kuvira asks

"Noooo never, it's not like our department deserves them"

"Good because you aren't getting them anytime soon" Kuvira says while hi fiving Baatar as we walk into our building

Haha the joke is on them, because I already have Ikki working on the designs for our uniforms

We all go our separate ways and I head into my office. I sit at my desk and login to my computer and while I wait for it to load

I hear a knock at the door "Is now a good time" ? she asks

"Yeah, come on in, my meeting isn't for another 15 minutes" my computer loads up and I face my star worker.

"What's up Jenny"? I ask

"Well I have an idea….something I came up with, on how we can prevent users from getting viruses"

"Nice, tell me how it works"? I ask while texting Patrick for my morning lemon water

"So let's say an user goes on a website where viruses are present we can put red borders around all the potential threats to help the user avoid clicking on them"

"And you know how to create such software to accomplish such task"? I ask sternly

Jenny gets nervous "Yes, I just finished it out last night, but I totally understand, if you don't trust testing it out"

These past years Jenny has really proven herself, by using her gift for the greater good. It took me a long time to trust her again, but she has been an excellent team member and helped me solve a lot of crimes.

"How about we test it tomorrow" ? I ask

Jenny face lights up "Really"?

"A course, I love testing new software"

She gets up and she extends her hand out and I laugh and shake it

"Good Luck with the President, Korra, you will do great"

"Thank you" I say while she walks out of my office

Patrick then walk in my room with my drink

"Your lemon water, boss" he hands me my cup and it's warm

"There is no ice, Patrick"

"Well you didn't say you wanted ice, you just said lemon water"

"Patrick, how often do you bring me lemon water"?

He groans "Every Morning"

I nod while handing him the cup back "And is there ice inside my cup everyday"?

"Well yeah but.."

"No buts Patrick, I'm not paying you to forget ice"

"Fine I will go get your ice" he then storms out of my room

My meeting is in 10 minutes and I don't have any lemons in my systems, why can't life just give me lemon?

 **(Asami)**

Jet is dragging me toward his classroom "Mom you will get to see where I sit, my artwork, and my friends"

"I know sweetie, I'm excited" we get to his classroom and he totally forgets about me and runs to his friends

His teacher sees me and smiles

"Hello Mrs. Sato are you here alone"? I smile and shake her hand

"Yes, my wife has a meeting at this time" I say back

"That's okay, our teacher assistant Laura can watch the children as we have our meeting across the hall"

I wave at Laura and she waves back

We walk across the hall to the empty classroom and I'm freaking out

"You can sit if you like" I sit down in one of the desks and she sits across from me

"First I would like to say that Korra and I don't say hot around our house, so I don't know where he got that from, I promise you we aren't those type of parents who say things of that nature around our children"

I shoot out before she opens her mouth

She then smiles "Trust me, I know"

I sigh she then laughs

"Did you think this meeting was about Jet calling me hot"? she asks

I laugh alittle

"I mean yeah, Jet told me you wanted to speak with me, right after he told me what he said"

"Nonsense, I been teaching for years, and I heard children cussing and other things, I'm not going to call a conferences about words, unless it's a threat of some sort"

I knew I was overreacting I start relaxing

"So Ms. Arnold why did you call this meeting then"?

"Well you see Mrs. Sato all the children here had to take a test last Friday"

I nod remembering Jet telling me that

"Okay"

"The test was based on the knowledge of our students and places their scores into categories of their job preferences"

"Okay"

"Before our students take that test, they choose what they want to be when they grow up, and after taking that test, they get a better understanding if they can reach their goal and be that"

I don't understand what she is getting out but I nod anyway

"Jet said he wanted to be an astronaut" I smile I knew he liked science it may not be Engineering or History but it's at least it's in between Science and History

"Great, how did he do"? I ask

She frowns

"His scores were low which means he can't be an astronaut"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you're saying"

She then takes out a piece of paper out of a folder and hands it to me as I look at it

"You see that's Jet score, he didn't do too well in the math portion and as you may know from your background Math is critical especially involving Science"

"Can't he retake it" I ask

"Sadly no" I hand her back the paper

"What do you mean no"?

"All students aren't allowed to retest until next year, so Jet will have to take classes based on his score"

She can't be serious?

"So you're telling my son can't be in classes with his friends, because he didn't do well on a test which was given to 5 year old?

Even I know that a 5 year old can't be an Astronaut, that's crazy, It may have been a long time since I taught but I would never separate a student based on a test score"

"I know you may be upset Asami, but rules are rules"

"What about Yue"?

"Oh she did amazing she got the highest in her grade level, she can easily be a Nuclear Chemist like she wants"

I can't believe this woman is telling me my son can't be what he wants to be, what kind of school is this?

"My Son can be whatever he wants to be, and if you won't let him continue to take the classes he signed up for I guess I will just have to pull Yue and him out"

"Mrs. Sato I'm sorry if I offended you but I'm just stating the reality of the situation"

I get up

"No the reality of the situation is this whole education system is corrupted, Jet is the most intelligent boy here and if you need a dumb test to see that, then I guess you're the one who needs a test"

"Mrs. Sato, this is a private school our standards are higher"

I stop halfway from the door "Well maybe my children don't belong in Private school then"

I storm out the classroom while she follows me

"That's not necessary, we love your children here"

I open the classroom door and see Jet building blocks with his friends

"Hey Mom look what Laura helped us build" I smile

"It's beautiful sweetie, time to go" he frowns

"But we just got here" I help him put back on his coat and backpack

"I know I will explain when we get in the car"

"Mrs. Sato you don't have to do this" Ms. Arnold says Laura gets up

"What's wrong"? Laura asks

"What is she talking about" Jet asks

"I will tell you in the car, Honey tell your friends see you later" Jet waves at his friends and we walk out

I'm so furious I just want to knock down a trashcan

We head in the direction of Yue's classroom and I peak in the doorway and see her giving a presentation in front of the class

I didn't know she had a project today

I look at all the students and they all look captivated by her words. Even her teacher is smiling and nodding

I continue to look through the room then I see him Aang winking at Yue making her blush. Ugh that kid

"Mom, where are we going"? Jet asks

"We're going home"

I really don't want to take her out of school when she is giving a presentation

I can always come back and pick her up after school

I grab Jet's hand and we walk toward the exit

 **(Korra)**

I walk inside the conferences room and see Kuvira and Baatar already sitting at the table.

"Relax Korra, it's just the President of Republic City" Baatar tease

I set up my laptop to the smart board for my presentation

"How is Asami doing"? Kuvira asks

"She is Fine, she is having a meeting with Jet's teacher" Baatar gasps

"And you didn't go with her"? the laptop and the smart board connect and the PowerPoint appears on the screen

"I HAD A MEETING WITH THE PRESIDENT"!

"But that's your kid Korra" Kuvira adds

"You know what, I'm not letting you two make me feel bad when I have a presentation, Asami has it under control"

"Whatever you say Korra" she says

I swear after this presentation I'm fighting the both of them

Kuvira gets a text "They're here" she says while leaving the room

I take a sip of my lemon water to calm myself down and Baatar has a smirk on his face

"What"? I ask

"It's just funny seeing you nervous" I roll my eyes while testing my slideshow

Which is going to explain how the Cyber Security crime rate has gone down these past few months and will also introduce a few new ideas that well help continue that decline

I'm looking over my notes when I hear the President's voice

"Hello Korra" she says

I bow

"Welcome President Su" she rolls her eyes and pulls me into a hug

"You know we're basically family Korra" I return the hug

"I know, but I just hate the fact that I'm basically related to your son and his wife" I tease

 **(Asami)**

I get home and Jet races inside "I'm going to the game room"

"Okay honey, I will be in there in a second" I put my keys on the counter and dial Korra's number

But remember she is in a meeting

I need to call someone, I dial another number and she picks up

"Hey Tina"? She sounds like she just woke up

"Yeah, what's up" she asks

"Did I wake you"?

"No I always wake up around 10am"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm really ticked off" I hear her laugh on the other end

"You can't say bad words anymore" ?

"I can but Jet is here, and I don't want him picking up anymore bad words, you already know Korra has a potty mouth"

"Haha let her live, why is Jet home"?

"Well I had to go in for a meeting and his teacher said that Jet couldn't be what he wanted to be because of some test he took"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, WHAT DID YOU SAY"?

"I threaten to take Jet and Yue out of private school"

It gets quiet on the other line

"What's wrong"? I ask while heading into the game room

"Don't you think that was kind of…. rational, I understand why you did it but, shouldn't you had at least talked to Korra about it"?

"Relax, Tina It's not final I still have to pick up Yue after school"

"Asami I know if someone would had told Nick he couldn't be a lawyer which he wants to be, I would tear heads off"

I laugh "That's what I'm saying"

"Still just think about it okay, talk to Korra and you two decide what is best"

"Will do, and how is your new boyfriend doing"? she laughs

"We're doing fine, Austin happened to pick up Nick and saw Zeke over for dinner"

"That had to be awkward"

"Haha trust me it was for him" I then hear giggling in the background and Tina telling someone to stop

"Oh my spirits is he with you right now"?

"I got to go Asami" I laugh as she hangs up the phone

I sit down on the couch while Jet plays one of his new video games

"Mom you can play player 2" he then hands me the controller

"Don't mess up Mom, I'm trying to beat the high score"

I laugh "Who has the high score"? I ask thinking it's some online kid he was playing against

"Mommy"

"Oh really, well I guess we have to beat that score then"

* * *

After hours of playing this game I'm in the zone

I just unlocked 3 whole worlds for Jet and beat Korra's high score hours ago no wonder all the kids love this game.

I'm fighting a troll when Jet blocks my view in the tv

"Moveeee Jet, this is the boss mode" he puts his hand on his hip

"We have to pick up Yue, and you been playing this game all day, you need sunlight and excerrise"

I laugh "You mean exercise" ?

"I SAID THAT"! he then pauses the game

"Hey, don't you want me to unlock world 4 which comes with the tree monster which you can play as"

He then puts both his hands on my shoulder and looks into my eyes

"Mom life isn't just about video games, besides It was more fun when I did it myself" I set the remote controller down

"You're right sweetie I guess I just got a little carried away" he gives me a hug

"We all do"

 **(Korra)**

My presentation went amazing and President Su loved my PowerPoint.

Now I get to see my beautiful family and other person that lives with us, Asami

As I'm driving home I get a phone call and the car picks it up

"Hello it's Korra speaking"

"Hey it's Opal"

"How are you and the baby doing"? I ask

"We're good, I can finally feel her kicking"

"Awww so it's a girl"? I ask excitedly

"Well I think It is"

"If it's a girl name her Korra, I heard that was a pretty cool name"

"Haha really, I met a girl named Korra once and she caused a lot of trouble"

I roll my eyes "Whatever, how is the soon to be Father doing"?

"Bolin is doing well he's putting together the baby crib now"

"HEY KORRA" Bolin yells out

Bolin works as a Geology professor at Republic University and Opal works in the Phycology lab down at the hospital

"Hey Bolin, don't be a nervous wreck when Korra is born"

He grabs the phone

"I know you aren't talking you were the nervous wreck when Yue was born"

"I was not"

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _I'm lying in bed and something feels wrong I actually have covers, Asami usually hogs all of them. I turn to my side and notice an empty space_

 _I turn to my side and see Asami looking through her closet and I turn on the light_

" _Honey it's 5am come back to bed"_

" _My water broke" she says calmly_

 _I hop out of bed and my heart is racing I start sweating_

" _REMAIN CALM ASAMI, I REPEAT REMAIN CALM"! I grab the duffle bag Pema told me to pack before._

 _and look for the car keys but can't find them_

" _Where is the keys"!?_

" _Downstairs Korra relax" I can't relax her water broke why isn't she freaking out too she is having a baby_

" _We need to call the police, 911, emergency responders, everyone" Asami comes towards me_

" _Korra look at me, it's going to be okay, do you see me freaking out"?_

 _I look into her eyes and she doesn't look worried_

" _I need you to get dress, so you can drive me to the hospital can you do that"?_

 _I nod_

" _Yes"_

 **End of flashback**

"I wasn't that bad"

"Sureeeeeee" Opal and Bolin both say

"You know what, if you don't leave me alone, you two aren't coming to Yue's birthday party"

* * *

I walk into the house and see Yue and Jet sitting in the living room

"Hey come give Mommy a hug" Jet races to me and I lift him up and give him a kiss

"How was your day"? I ask him

"Good, I got to play video games, and Mom beat your high score" kids and their imagination I set him down and walk over to Yue

"How was your day, did Aang and you tie the knot yet"? I tease

"Noooo but he said he liked my presentation today' she says while clenching her heart

"Awww you two are so getting married" I kiss her forehead and then I notice something is wrong

"Where is Mom"? I ask

"She is in the gym" I start to panic

"Doing what"? I ask Yue

"Boxing" Oh spirts this can't be happening

"What type of music was she listening to on your way home"?

"Rock" Jet yells out

I look in the backyard and I can just hear her tearing up the punching bag

Asami only listens to Rock music and boxes when she is really angry about something and the fact that she is doing both really scares me

"Everyone relax I'm going to go check on her, if I'm not back in 15 minutes, call the police"

"K good luck" Yue says texting on her phone

"Yeah good luck Mommy" Jet adds

I open the back door and I can just hear the Jaws theme song playing as I get closer to the gym

I see Applesauce tombstone and bump my fist to my heart

"R.I.P Applesauce keep holding it down"

As I get to the gym door I say a smile prayer to myself and open the door

I see that she tied her hair in a ponytail wearing her sport bra and my shorts and even though she looks like a furious right now she still looks like a hot

I slowly walk toward her "Honey…..are….you…..alright"? she then groans and throws another jab at the punching bag

"No….. I'm not" she then front kicks the bag

"Do you want to tell me, why you're upset"? I ask

"No" I then stop the punching bag and she wipes the sweat off her face

"Korra move, unless you want to get hit" I laugh

"You couldn't if you tr…" she punches my shoulder

I see a smirk on her face

"Honey I know you didn't mean to…" she then side sweeps me and I fall to the ground

"What were you saying honey" she says with another smirk

"I really didn't want to do this"

I hop up and take off my blazer and grab some boxing gloves and put my guard up

I throw a jab but she moves out the way

I throw a hook but she blocks it.

Spirits what is up with her, it's like angry Asami is transformed into a heavyweight boxing champion

She starts sending combinations at me and I keep bobbing and weaving out the way. She throw another jab but I high block it and as she uses her other hand to throws a cross I use my other hand to block that one and use my leg to side sweep her and pin her to the ground

We are both starring at each other out of breath

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM"? I ask

While getting up and wiping the sweat off my face

"The stupid meeting is my problem"! she takes her hair out of her ponytail and let it drop onto her shoulder

"Oh yeah how did it go"? I ask

"I don't want to talk about it right now"

" YOU DON'T HAVE TIME TO TALK ABOUT IT BUT YOU HAVE TIME TO ALMOST KILL ME"!

She takes a drink of her water and I wait for her to respond

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I just needed to take my anger out on someone"

We both walk back into the house and Jet and Yue both look up

"I found Mom" I call out in triumph

"Yayyyyy" Jet says while running to Asami and hugging her

"Awww sweetie, I have to take a shower, then we can have dinner, Yue did you do your homework"?

"Yes, Mom I did"

"Good" I say while plopping down on the couch beside Yue causing my weight to make her fall off the couch

"Mommy are you serious"? She says while picking up her phone which luckily didn't crack her screen thanks to the carpet

"Do me Mommy next" Jet says

"Sorry Buddy, gravity if I hop on the couch you will most likely hit the roof and Mom would get mad"

"You know they call that Physics Korra not gravity" Asami calls down while going up the stairs

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKING A SHOWER"! I yell back

* * *

After dinner Asami finally calmed down and told me what happened at the meeting and I can perfectly understand why she was upset.

Even I was thinking about a virus to put on Ms. Arnold's computer but I had to be reasonable.

I walk into Jet's room to talk to him and he's in his space shuttle bed

"Hey Jet Man, are you tired"?

"Noooooooooo, I'm a robot I don't sleep"

"Haha me too" I then do my robot impression and he copies me

I sit beside him "Mom told me you took a test the other day, how did you feel about it"?

"It was boring, so I just clicked random answers on the computer"

"WHY"?

He then shrugs his shoulder "I don't know, it helped me get done faster"

"Jet that test was important" he then starts crying and I pull him into a hug

"What's the matter baby"?

"Is Mom going to be mad at me"?

"Nooooo she will never be mad at you, she loves you" I help wipe his tears

"She sounded really upset today, and now she is boxing and she only does that when she is upset"

Wow noting gets pass our kids

"Honey trust me she isn't mad, at you"

"She isn't"?

"Nope a matter of fact, she is happy for you"

"Why"?

"Because she saw how such a good friend you're in class and she even told me how you built a tower with your friends"

He smiles

"Yeah that was fun"

"Haha yeah I bet, it's okay, Mom not mad at you, and she will never be so don't ever think like that again, okay"?

He smiles "Okay" I give him a hug and kiss him goodnight

"I'm taking you to school tomorrow"

"Yayyyyy"

 **(Asami)**

I'm getting into my pajamas when Korra walks into the room

"How did it go"? I ask

Korra then sits on the edge of the bed and pushes the hair off her face

"Jet, clicked random answers on the test"

"WHAT"?

"He said it was boring and he wanted to get done early"

That makes sense Jet told me how boring It was

"That's good I can go to the school tomorrow and explain" Korra then gets up

"Nooooo I'm going to the school tomorrow you already left an impression"

"Shouldn't we go together"? I ask

"I mean yeah, but I think it will be easier if I go and use some of my charm"

I roll my eyes I guess I can go shopping for Yue's gifts tomorrow

"Whatever you want, but if that Ms. Arnold lady tries anything else call me"!

"Will do boss"

* * *

Korra comes out the bathroom and climbs into bed and wraps her arms around me

"Jet thinks you're mad at him"

"I'm not mad at him, why would he think that" ?

"Because he saw you upset, our kids are smart Asami"

"I need to go talk to him" I try getting out of bed but she holds me back

"Baby, he's asleep its fine I talked to him"

"You did, what did you say"?

"That you weren't mad at him and that you loved him"

"Good but I still should probaly check on him"?

"ASAMI RELAX" she then starts kissing my neck

"I can't our son thinks I'm mad at him"

"shhhh, if you don't stop worrying I'm going to be the one mad, besides there are other ways besides boxing to get your anger out" I laugh

"Oh really"?

 **I think I can speak for all writer by saying that we all love writing long chapters but the editing is hell for us lol**

 **Errors seriously I reread some of my chapters from Let's Make Our History and ugh I couldn't believe, how bad it was lol but that's history.**

 **Please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Korra)**

I turn on my side to turn off the alarm and see Asami stirring awake.

"You got morning duty" she says

"Well goodmornig to you too" I say while getting out of bed

She mumbles something else that I can't understand and wraps the rest of the covers around her

I head into Yue's room first

"Wake up Yue, time to get up"

"I am up" she says while unplugging her charger from her phone

I head to Jet's room and he is still asleep aww look at him cuddling with his stuff momo

"Hey Buddy time to get ready for school" he yawns

"I don't want to go today"

"I know but, you need to learn about what 5 year olds learn about"

He then get out of bed and dramatically falls to the ground

This is going to take all day.

* * *

I just got out of the shower and I look over and Asami is still asleep. How can she sleep through all this noise especially with Yue blasting her music and Jet loud random yelling?

I want to look professional but not too professional like, I have a job but I was forced to come do my duty and take part in my son's life.

So I settle on wearing a plain white collar shirt and some khaki shorts.

I rush down stairs to make breakfast and look at the time on my phone and notice that I won't have time to make pancakes, so eggs and toast it is today.

The house phone rings and I turn the stove on low and rush to it.

"Hello Sato's Residents"

"Good Morning Korra, it's your Mother" I bring the phone over to the kitchen

"Good Morning Mom, what's wrong"?  
"Nothing Sweetie, just wanted to call my daughter and see how it's going"

"It's Fine, I'm actually making breakfast for the kids"

"Awww I miss them so much, can't wait to see them this this Saturday"

"Haha they are excited about seeing their Grandparents too, and please Mom I beg you don't go out buying Jet and Yue things, they already have a lot"

"Oh hush, Grandparents are supposed to spoil their grandchildren"

"Yeah, but not to the point where they still have Christmas Gifts, they still haven't opened yet"

The toast pop out of the toaster and I put it on the plates

"Okay Sweetie, Your Father and I will take it easy"

"THANK YOU, THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING, I have to go now call you later Love you"

"Love you too, and send my love around the house"

"Will do"

Yue and Jet both come into the kitchen

"Breakfast is served"

* * *

We park in the schools's teacher parking lot and I get out the car to unbuckle Jet

"We have enough time to stop by your classroom Yue" she then turns to me and takes out her headphones

"NO WAY NOT HAPPENING"

I laugh "No I really want to see who's in your class especially Aang"

"Yue and Aang sitting in the dress K.F.F. I. P.G"

"It's K.i.s.s.i.n.g and we are sitting in a tree you dork" Yue yells back

"Hey no name calling Yue, now apologize" she then crosses her arm

"Do you want your phone taken away"? I ask she groans

"Fine, I'm sorry Jet"

"Good now hug him"

"WHAT I SAID I WAS SORRY"!

I give Yue the I'm serious look. She then slowly walks toward Jet and pats his back

"Awww isn't that sweet"

We walk toward the school and I see a flyer hung up on the fence talking about try outs.

"Do you want to play a sport Yue you know I played soccer in my high school years"

"Ewww gross, I hate sports who wants to get sweaty" I smile at my daughter's girly girly ways

"I want to play soccer" Jet says

"Do you"? I ask excitedly

"Yeah, I like playing it during recess"

"Wow Jet, what position"? he looks at me confused

I rephrase sometimes I forget he's only 5 "What do you do when you play soccer during recess"?

"Oh I stand in the net thingy"

Aww my baby is a goalie, I'm so proud

"Well if you want to play soccer, I think you should try out" we walk into the school and Yue turns and looks at me

"No need to walk me to class, I will manage" a group of kids wave at her and she looks at me nervously I look at the group closely and see that it's the same boy from the video chat yesterday

I smile "Is that Aang?" Yue looks at me with wide eyes and tries to push me away

"Go Mommy, you're going to embarrass me again"

I laugh "I just want to say hi"

"Nooooo, you need to take Jet to the office remember" I look at the clock

"I have time, one chat won't make me late"

"Mommy I have to use the potty" I frown

"Awww Jet, you couldn't wait until after I ruin your sister's social life" he shakes his head no

"I have to go now !" Yue kneels down and hugs Jet

"I love you so much brother"

 **Asami**

I pull up beside Opal in the Toy R Us parking lot. She gets out the car first and I can't help but smile.

"Awww look at how big you gotten" she laughs and rubs her belly

"Yeah, you know Bolin been cooking a lot of food for me I guess I let myself go"

"No you look great thanks, for coming with me today"  
"No problem, gives me a perfect opportunity to point out what I want for my baby shower"

"Haha I love it"

We walk into the store and I get a basket "I really wish they made bigger baskets" I say while pushing the cart

"Are you serious, are you really going to buy up the whole store for Yue?" Opal asks in shock

"A course not it's just, complicated"

"Let me guess…Korra and you are having a competition on who can get Yue the best gift"

"Nooooo….that's not…okay you caught me, it's just Korra won 3 times in a row and I'm tired of losing"

"Haha her giving the best gift doesn't mean the kids love her more" I pick up a globe

"I know that, it's just, you don't understand she gives me this look when the kids hug her"

Opal laughs "What kind of look"?

"I CAN'T EXPLAIN IT! It's a cross between evil and sweetness, I can't put it in words"

"I think you're being paranoid"

"I'm not she gives me a look, I would tell you to watch for it but she's not going to be giving that look this year"

Opal rolls her eyes "Well If you want to impress Yue I think buying from a toy store won't be the best idea"

"Then where should I go?"

"Umm well I'm thinking more on the memory side"

"Like what?"

"Does Yue have a particle band or artist she likes"?

I don't even have to think about it because the posters all over her wall is a dead giveaway but I forget his name hes a teen singer. I put my hands to my head to try to think about it

"He sing that song with stitches in it, it's always on the radio, the video is of him getting beating up by an invisible person I don't know"

Opal pulls out her phone and types in my description then she turns the phone over to show me a picture of him.

"Yes that's him, that's the boy on her wall"

His name is Shawn Metal and he's a 17 year old YouTube sensation" she says while reading me his bio

"But she already has a CD of him and a digital copy, so how can I use him, I mean I cant buy her tickets because she told me it's sold out?"

Opal smirks "Why don't you have him perform live?"

I laugh "No way he probably lives far and I doubt he would show up to a 13 year old girl's birthday party"

"Well it won't hurt to asks because he's going to be in Republic City on Friday, and I'm sure he will still be in town Saturday"

 **Korra**

Jet and I are setting in the office waiting for our name to be called. Private school always looked like a jail to me to be honest. We been waiting here for about 45 minutes

the secretary walks towards us and I get up alongside with Jet "Yes?"

"The Principal would like to see you now" I thank her and grab Jet's hand

But he doesn't move "I'm scarred Mommy" I kneel down beside him

"Why?"

"I don't want to get in trouble and only bad kids talk to the principal" he looks like he's about to cry so I pull him into a hug

"No sweetie, you aren't going to be in trouble" he looks at me like he doesn't believe me

I reach into my pocket for my badge "What's this"? I ask him

"Your police badge"

"That's right, and what do police do?"

"Protect and serve"

"That's right it's my job to protect you, so I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you okay" he nods

"You can hold my badge and when you feel scarred just flash it open

"Like they do in tv? " I laugh because not all cops flip their badge fast but if that gets him to not worry let him do as he please

I grab his hand and we want through the door and I see two women sitting at a table with a smile

"Hello I'm Mrs. Sato" I extend my hand out to allow them to shake it

"Welcome glad you could make, sorry about the long wait" I nod

"It's totally fine, glad I didn't go to work today because I would had been extra late"

"Yes, I apologize again, I'm Principal Izumi"

"Nice to meet you, and I already know Ms. Arnold" she nods and waves

"Is your wife coming today" she asks

"Ummm about that…" Before I could answer the office door opens and my wife steps through the door

"Sorry that's I'm late"

"Mom" Jet says while getting up and giving her a hug

I told her not to come

 **Asami**

Korra gets up "Honey glad you could make it" she says giving me a why are you here look I just smile

"Yes, glad I could too, did you all start yet?" I ask

Jet's teacher looks flustered "We were running a bit late so you made perfect timing" I take the empty seat beside my wife and put Jet on my lap

"Don't you think it would be best to have Jet wait outside?" Ms. Arnold asks

"No, this is about him and he deserves to be here" I answer back

"Well I understand that, but he might not understand why we're having this conversation" she replies back

"Yet he can understand enough to take a test that will reflect his not fully developed brain" I say back sternly looking straight at Ms. Arnold

Korra clear her throat "Well to avoid any problems maybe we can have Jet answer some question then he can go back to class with his friends"

"I agree" the Principal says

Why does Korra have to be such a sell out?

"I'm okay with that, are you " Ms. Arnold asks me with a smirk

"A course, just want this to be as organized as possible" I respond back

"Great let's start off on why we called this meeting" The Principal states while taking out her notepad

Ms. Arnold clears her throat "You see Jet Sato"

"That's me" Jet yells out while winking

"Honey be respectful she's talking" he nods

"Sorry excuse me" Ms. Arnold nods

"It's fine Jet, it started with the Standard of Learning Test that all the students who attend this private school must take"

Korra and the Principal both nod I try not to grow impatience

"And this conference is based on the reaction of the score, others feel that the test was unnecessary"

This woman is putting words in my mouth

"Excuse me but I never said it was unnecessary I just said it was foolish to separate my child from his peers all because of a test he took, which he admitted on not taking seriously"

The Principal looks at Jet and says in a calm voice "Did you take the test seriously Jet?" she asks with a smile

Jet then out of nowhere flips Korra's badge and Korra answer for him

"Jet told me last night, he just clicked on random answer to get done early"

"Is that true" The Principal asks again

Jet then nods

"Well case closed, he can just retake it" Ms. Arnold says

I can't believe this woman just the other day she told me Jet couldn't retake it until next year. Now because the Principal's here and my wife she wants to be all happy happy joy joy. No I refuse to have this go unnoticed

"No he's not taking it again" I say

"WHAT"? Korra and Ms. Arnold say in unison

"Jet can you wait in the hall" I ask he nods and gets up and walks out the door. I wait for it to close

"He's not going to retake the test, because he shouldn't have to"

"And why is that" Ms. Arnold asks

"Because you insulted my son's abilities"

"Mrs. Sato, I did not"

"Yes, you did because you assumed he wasn't smart enough, tell me how long have you been teaching"?

I can tell she getting defensive "For 12 years longer than you have" Ms. Arnold answer back

"Okay 12 years, how long does this test take?" I ask her I don't even care that Korra looking at me because I need to put this woman in her place

"It depends on the student"

"Well estimate from your 12 years of teaching how long does it take for an average student to complete this test?"

"Well probably four hours to the max"

"How much time did my son take on this four hour test?"

"Asami, lets not get into math" Korra says while squeezing my hand

"Well why not, our son was judge on his math score so she shouldn't have a hard time answering this question especially when she been teaching for 12 years"

Ms. Arnold crosses her arm "He finished in a hour and a half "

I gasp

"So you're telling me, a teacher who been teaching for 12 years couldn't automatically think 'Hey maybe he just guessed on these answer, because he finished too early ?"

"Yes, I thought that at first but Yue is known to finish the test early so I thought Jet would be the same"

You know this woman messed up if she is comparing Yue and Jet together and biological how could that statement even make sense?

"Is this what this school is all about? Comparing children? because that's all I got out of this while conference, you just compared our children now you're comparing my son to his score and trying to put him in a different class, I'm not going to let you compare him anymore he's not just a static!"

I realize that I may had raised my voice at the statics part and Ms. Arnold's face turns red.

Korra turns and faces the Principal which I totally forgot was there

"Can I suggest something Principal Izumi?" she nods

"Do you mind if you and I just have a conversation about this matter, because as you can tell there is a lot of tension"

I can't believe Korra just basically said I was the problem. I'm sticking up for our child and she should be doing the same

I get up before the Principal even answers "You know what maybe I should leave"

"Asami" Korra says while getting up I give her a fake smile

"It's fine honey, I will see you at home" I give her a kiss and walk out the room

 **Korra**

I didn't mean to upset Asami, but I thought it would be best for just the Principal and I to talk because Asami had a lot of emotion and I was afraid she would say something she would regret. She had every right to question Ms. Arnold even I know her logic was foolish but the purpose of today was to find a solution not to put the blame on someone.

 **45 min later**

I get to the parking lot and see Asami sitting in her car. She stayed all this time? I thought she would be at home. I start approaching her car and she points to the empty passenger seat and she has on her sunglasses so I can't tell how angry she is.

I get to her car and she unlocks it, out of all days why couldn't I have brought my weapon or any type of protection. I open the car door and slide into the seat.

"Hey Honey, how long have you been waiting here?" she takes off her glasses and looks at me with rage

"Don't Honey me, How dare you throw me under the bus like that?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?""

"You know what I'm talking about" she then starts mocking me "How about we have Jet stay here half the time then he goes back to class"

Now she is overreacting "I did not sound like that, and I was just avoiding confrontation"

"NO KORRA YOU WERE TRYING TO BE THE GOOD COP"

"I am the good cop!" she looks at me with wide eyes not getting the joke

"This is what I'm talking about Korra, you can never take anything seriously, it's all fun and games with you"

She did not just flip this on me

"Don't you go there Asami and try to say that I wasn't on your side, I was completely supporting you, and this is the reason why I didn't want you to come"

"Now you finally said it, tell me why Korra, tell me why you didn't want me to go?"

"Because you're so protective"

"I'm a parent that's my job and yours too, you can protect others such as stranger on the street but can't protect your own family, I felt alone in there Korra like I was fighting the woman by myself, and I shouldn't have to feel that way because you were there" a tear drops from her face

And I can understand why she's emotional but I can also see how I'm right

"Sami don't cry, I'm sorry that you felt alone, that wasn't my intention it's just you tend to put your emotions before the situation and I know you can't help that, you know from what we been though all these years, but you have to separate yourself from sensitive topic like these and think

Yes Ms. Arnold doesn't know what she is doing but that's not your job to call her out, did you hear yourself in there you were attacking her job and judgement, to others you came out quite arrogant like you thought you were better than her, which to me I know wasn't the case. You were just trying to protect Jet but so was I

I'm not going to sit here and say this was all my fault and that you were right, our job as parents is to do what's best for our children, and what I thought was best was to go in today and find a solution for Jet and see how he can accomplish his goal"

I grab her hand

"Sami, I always will put my family first, don't you ever think otherwise, I want you to know everything I do is for you all and I'm going to be honest and say today you were a tad and I mean a tad bit wrong"

Asami finally looks at me and give me a small smile "I was a tad bit wrong"? I smile back

"Yeah, just a tad bit" she wipes her eyes

"I guess you do have a point, maybe I could had handle the situation a little better"

"Yeah you could have, but that's history and thinking about the future we came up with a solution"

"Really, what?"

"Well at first I was just going to have Jet retake the test, but thanks to your argument I declined that"

"You did?" I laugh

"Yeah, but don't get too happy now, he will have to stay after for tutoring twice a week in order for him to stay in his original classes"

She nods "That's understandable"

"But there's one catch?" she looks at me anxious "What?"

"You're banned from the school grounds"

"I'm what?" I burst out laughing

"I'm kidding there is no catch" Asami punches my shoulder

"Stop you scarred me"

"Hahaha you scarred Ms. Arnold with your HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING?"

"12 Years" Asami mocks while we both laugh

"You know Jet thinking about doing soccer"

Asami rolls her eyes and leans her head back against her chair

"Ohhhh no, Jet playing a sport it's going to be like watching you all over again"

I look over at her laughing "And that's a bad thing?" i tease

"Yes, I remember when I went to your soccer game, you were flirting more than you were playing"

I gasp "I was not, you must have been seeing things"

"Trust me, your eyes were everywhere but the goal"

"That's right, my eyes were on you the whole time" I say while touching her cheek

"You're going to be such a hot soccer Mom" her eyes go wide and I laugh and she unlocks the car door

"GET OUT!"

 **Now for those who didn't like my last story my apologizes, everyone has a few hits and misses but I hope this story will be a hit because it's not as serious as my past stories.**

 **Also forgot to tell you for Halloween I cosplayed as Korra and my outift was based on the outfit she wore when she first fought Kuvira**

 **Leave a review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Asami)**

There is one more day left until Yue's birthday party, I was able to talk to Shawn Metal's manager and he told me he would see what he could do, so basically I have to come up with a plan b, in case my plan doesn't fall through.

I'm on my laptop looking up more last minute party ideas for Yue party. She told Korra and I that she wanted a 1950s themed party.

I was in shock, I thought she would have gone with a Disney princess themed party like last year.

I open up another tab and type in Shawn Metal tour dates, maybe I can buy her tickets and we can just fly out to see him since all his shows are cancelled here.

"Are you going to be ready in 30 minutes?" I close my laptop and I turn around looking at her like I wasn't doing anything suspicious.

"Yeah baby I should be" she look as if she's trying to read me. But I have to stay in character

"What were you doing?" she ask walking toward me I get up from my seat and put my laptop under my arm.

"Noting just….checking my credit score" really Asami credit score? you could have came up with a better excuse

"Oh how is it… you know your credit score?" Korra asks amused

"You know, green and good"

"Hmmm do you mind if I login to check my credit score too"? she asks

"Umm, maybe later you know I have to get ready so we can pick out Yue's cake" I then slide past her and run toward the door.

That was a close one.

I walk down the hall to check on Yue, I knock on her door and she looks up and takes off her headphones

"What's up Mom?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to know what type of cake flavor you wanted?"

"Hmm, can I get red velvet?"

"Of course it's your big day, you can have anything you want"

"That's legal" Korra shouts from the other room I laugh and shut the door.

"I have some questions to ask you"

"About what?" I sit beside her

"About your friend Aang"

"Mom, I told you we are just friends" I give her a reassuring smile

"I know that, but sometimes, you can develop feelings for your friends, feeling you don't plan on having but as you hang out with each other more it just develops over time"

"Mom I don't want to talk about this"

"Denial that's the first step"

"What are you talking about, I'm not denying anything"

"Sure, so tell me about your friend since, he's coming tomorrow and you don't want me to embarrass you by asking him a ton of question" I tease

"Ughh fine, his favorite color is red"

If his favorite color is red, that means he's quite aggressive, I don't know if I want him around my daughter.

"You already know he likes to film" she continues

"What does he film?" I ask

"Small stuff, like nature"

Since he likes nature I can see him dragging my precious daughter into the woods!

"His favorite food is cookies, and I told him I make great sugar cookies and he asked me to make him some, so I want to make cookies for my party tomorrow.

I just grin as Yue goes on about how great Aang is but on the inside I'm literally screaming.

 **(Korra)**

I wonder what Asami was looking at on her laptop, I bet it was birthday gift ideas for Yue, if she thinks she can beat me this year, She has another thing coming because my gift is going to knock hers out of the park. Sometime I think about letting her win sometimes, but then again I remember there is no mercy in war. It's all or nothing and I will keep my title.

I'm waiting for Kuvira and Baatar to come over to pick up Yue and Jet, so we can prepare for the party. Asami and I want it to be a surprise, so our plan is to have Yue and Jet sleep over Kuvira's house and they drop them back off when the party starts tomorrow.

Of course Baatar and Kuvira are late, I mean for police officers they should be on time. I'm in the kitchen chopping up some apples. When Jet comes running into the kitchen.

"Is my apples ready?"

"Yes, I'm just adding the finishing touches to it, your Highness" I add some peanut butter on top and hand it to Jet.

"Mommy you're like a chief you make everything taste gud" I laugh and bow

"Why thank you, all I did was cut apples and add peanut butter but thank you"

I pick him up and put him on top of the counter.

"I don't want to sleep over their house" he says

I frown "Why not?"

"Mike And Michael, always make fun of how I talk"

"Did you tell them to stop"? I ask

"Yes, but they just make fun of how I say staph"

I mean I know kids can be mean, but it still hurts knowing Jet is being tease. I'm just happy he told me and not Asami because we all know what outcome that would be.

"Okay Jet, next time they make fun of you, joke them back"

"How?"

"What's something funny about them?"

"They have big heads"

"Well there you go, tease them about having a big head"

"Okay, I will say their head is bigger than the world"

"Hahaha do what you feel is right"

"What's right" Asami says while coming into the kitchen

"You of course I was telling Jet how right you always are" I then wink at Jet and he smiles and nods

"That's right, and Mommy also said for me to tell Mike and Michael they have big heads"

"WHAT!?"

I pick up Jet and slowly set him on the ground and tell him to run and he races out of the kitchen and Asami walks towards me with her arms crossed.

"Why would you tell Jet to say that?"

"It's just a harmless joke, relax" I put the cutting board in the sink

"No it's not a harmless joke, that's bullying, and our children will not be bullies"

"He's not bullying he's defending himself, he has to stick up for himself or others will walk over him"

"So by Jet making fun of others he's sticking up for himself"

"YESSSS, Did you not hear my point" Asami then takes out her phone and dials someone

I roll my eyes "Who are you calling?"

"Iroh" my face drops

"No you will not call him, hang up" she gives me a smirk and runs out of the room

I jump over the table and chase after her "Asami get back here"

"NO"

She goes out the backdoor then locks it behind her. Ugh that woman is crazy, I run out the front door and see Kuvira and Baatar pull up in our drive way. I don't have time to say hi.

I hop the fence of our backyard and end up falling in our garden I get up to dust myself off and see Asami on the back patio and she gives me a wave

"Yes Iroh I agree that's what I told Korra" I run to Asami and snatch the phone out of her hand and bring the phone to my ear while giving Asami a glare

"Oh Hello Iroh" I say trying to catch my breath

"Hey Korra, you sound tired"

"Yeah, I just go back from running 2 miles, you know have to stay fit" Asami rolls her eyes

"Don't worry, I didn't agree with Asami, she just added that" I put my hand on my hip and blow Asami a kiss and she goes into the house

"Trust me, I wasn't worried about that"

"Hahaha sure, you know I agreed to allow you and Asami, to raise Jet how you two would like"

"I know Iroh, and I appreciate that everyday"

"I would also like to say that you and Asami are doing a great job raising Yue and Jet"

"Awww Thank You, we really do try"

"Trust me we all see it, I can't wait to attend the party tomorrow what should I wear?"

"Well it's 50s themed so basically a leather jacket and white shirt or something of that nature"

"Awww so that's a no to my uniform?"

"Oh my spirits Iroh, you are retired give it a rest"

"Hahaha but I still look good in my uniform" he whines

"I bet you're the type of person who tries on their old uniform"

"Actually I'm currently wearing it right now"

"GoodBye Iroh"

"Haha See you tomorrow"

I hang up the phone and see that Asami has a new message from Opal.

 **Opal:** Good News, you are totally going to out do Korra tomorrow

Just when I'm about to click the full message Asami opens the screen door

"Left my phone, thanks honey" she then takes it out of my hand

Ugh I was so close, I walk back inside with Asami and see Baatar putting on Jet's coat.

"Ohhh isnt it the little track star" Kuvira tease while pulling me into an hug

"You know me, jumping fences like I be jumping firewalls"

I see Mike and Michael and they tackle me to the ground

"Korra we missed you, when are you going to play soccer with us again" Mike asks

"Actually soon, you see Jet is going to be trying out for the soccer team, so I'm sure I will be practicing with him and you two can tag along"

"Jet playing soccer he can barely talk" Michael says while him and his brother laugh

"Michael and Mike apology to Jet now" Baatar says

"Sorry" they say in unison Asami give me the if you don't say anything I will look.

I kneel to Michael and Mike "You two do a lot of talking, how about you put your money where your mouth is, because Jet challenges you to a soccer contest"

"I'm listening" Michael says

"Okay, whoever gets the first goal wins"

"But I can't play that well they are taller" Jet whines

"I will teach you, Jet don't worry"

"No fair" Mike says

"Yes fair, I taught you didn't I" they both nod

"So it wouldn't be fair if I just taught you two and not Jet"

"I see your point, what's the prize?" Mike asks

"I will buy the winner Ice cream"

"Okay deal" Mike and Michael says I walk over to Jet and pick him up

"Does that sound like a deal?" I ask he nods

"Yeah"

"Great, now no more making fun of anyone because what did I tell you?" I asks the twins

"Trash talk doesn't mean anything if you can't play"

"That's right" Kuvira rolls her eyes

"Lies, do you know how many times I had to drag you off the field every time you lost a soccer game, because you were too busy talking trash about the winning team winning" Kuvira says

I smile "Like I said, You only trash talk when you can't play"

"Oh you could play, you were just cocky"

"No I wasn't I just knew what I knew"

"And what was that?" Asami asks amused

"That I was better than everyone there" everyone groans and Baatar takes Jet out of my hands

"And with that, we're leaving come on crew, we are having pizza"

"Yayyy, the kids say" Yue finally comes down the stairs with her bag and Mike waits for her

"I can carry that for you" he offers while blushing

"Thank you Mike, you're so much nicer than your brother"

Michael then makes a face at her and they walk outside to the van. While Asami and I watch from a far

"Ugh now I have to worry about Mike and Aang crushing on Yue" I wrap my arms around my paranoid wife.

"Are you serious, just relax, it's just a harmless crush, and to be honest it's all your fault these boys like her"

She turns to me "HOW?"

"Because she gets her beautiful genes from you"

She then fake cries in my shoulder "I know and I hate myself for that"

 **Next chapter is the birthday party and there will be appearances from a few of your favorite past characters**


	5. Chapter 5

**Asami**

I'm going through the list checking to make sure everything is in place and ready for the party.

"Balloons…..check"

"Cake….check"

"Banner…check"

"Cute wife….check" Korra says then taking my notepad out of my hand

"Korra stop, I have no time for games right now and I'm not even dressed yet"

"First of all, this is a party, so of course there will be games, and you need to stop stressing we did an amazing job"

I bite my tongue because Korra didn't do anything, I mean she was there but I was the one who came up with the layout. But I just smile and nod as she talks about how cool everything looks.

"Asami are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, can you make sure everything is on the list, so I can get ready, also the Dj should be on his way"

I push the notepad into Korra before she can protest

I run toward the house but stop halfway.

"You look great baby" I yell back completely ignoring the fact that Korra was wearing a rather attractive leather jacket, with dark grey skinny jeans and some boots.

"Why thank you honey, I can't wait till I see your outfit, Sandy I got chills

They're multiplying" I laugh as Korra tries to reenact one of the scenes in Grease.

* * *

 **Korra**

I check the time and we have 20 minutes until Yue and Jet get here. I can already see people showing up to the party.

It's been 30 minutes since Asami spoke with me, and the Dj still hasn't shown up. I know she's going to have a terrible party if the Dj doesn't show up, and I'm talking about Asami. She will probably rip heads off.

The Dj better show up or I'm going to have to beatbox...you know what I hope the Dj doesn't show up. I have some killer beatboxing talent

From our backyard I can see that the pizza man is here. Asami wanted some fancy catering service to be here, but it's a freaking birthday party, who wants to eat pigs in a blanket and salmon. Well I doubt they sell salmon but I'm just giving examples.

"Hey Pizza Guy, the gate is open" he smiles and walks toward the backyard fence.

I meet him halfway "How are you doing?" I ask while taking out my wallet

"Great, are you the one who ordered 54 pizzas?" he asks

"Yes, a matter of fact I did, as you can tell I'm a very hungry woman" he laughs and takes my money

"I will be right back with your change, I only have 30 dollars worth of change, and I will have to go back to my shop"

"Nonsense, just keep the change" he looks up at me in shock

"No Mam, that's too much"

"No please take it, see it as a gift, the holidays are coming up" he smiles

"Thank you so much, and if you need any pizzas, I got you" now I laugh

"We have 54 boxes of pizzas I'm sure I will be tired of it" he nods

"But in the future, I got you thank you again, miss enjoy your party" I wave

"Thank you"

I look at the boxes of pizza and I frown I will have to make a few trips, then in the corner of my eyes I see three lazy people sitting on our patio.

"Bumi, Bolin, and Patrick" they all get up

"Yes?" Bolin asks

"I need you all to help me with the pizza"

"Whyyyyy, that's your intern Patrick's job" Bumi whines

"Hey, I'm only an intern on the job, I'm off duty"

"Did I here off duty" I turn around and I see Iroh with his hair jelled back in cuffed blue pants with a red bandana in his pocket and a white t shirt"

I pull him into a hug "Iroh, you're here great, help get the pizza"

"Ughh okay" he says while returning the hug

 **Asami**

I finally put my hair in a ponytail and start to make my way downstairs, I can tell people are here, but can't hear any music.

The dj should have been playing music, Jet and Yue are supposed to be here any second. The doorbell rings even though the sign on the door says head to the backyard. I open the door and see a young man with black hair and blue eyes.

He's with his who I belive is his mother "Hello , my name is Aang" he extend his hand out and I shake it.

"Hi" I look at his mother and she's taller than me, by a few inches. She looks stict

"Hello Mrs. Sato, my name is Rachel and I'm Aang's Mother and I just wanted to make sure he was where he said he would be" I invite her inside

"I understand, I would like to meet Yue's friends parents also" Rachel nods

"This is my cellphone number, in case Aang acts up" she says I laugh but she looks serious

I take the piece of paper with her number on it.

She then turns to Aang, "Call me when you're ready to go" Aang nods and she just leaves

Leaving me with just Aang. He has on dark blue jeans cuffed a pair of converses, a white t shit with a red plaid flannel on top

We just stare at each other.

"So umm, Yue's not here yet but her and your friends are" he smiles

"Sounds good, would you like to lead the way this is your house" he says in a non sarcastic way.

We are walking through the living room to get to the backyard when he stops and looks at a baby picture of Yue.

"Even as a baby she is beautiful" he says while lifting it up

"Yes, she is" he puts it back down we continue walking I try to read this boy to see his true intention but he just looks happy to be here.

The day is still young I will catch him in the act.

I start to hear music playing, great the dj is here finally. We get outside and Aang runs over to a group of Yue's friends.

I see Korra yelling at poor Patrick who looks confused. Someone pulls me aside just when I'm about to walk over to her.

"You look beautiful Asami" Opal says dressing like one of the pink ladies from Grease

"Aww no you do" Opal twirls

"Why thank you, you know I love pink"

"Is the pink hinting, that it's going to be a girl?" I tease

"Haha maybe, but I think Korra's going to be disappointed?" Opal says in a almost playful way

"Why?"

"Well I think she was expecting you to be Sandy"

I look at my outfit "I am Sandy, what are you talking about?"

"She meant as in hot Sandy, as in you're the one I want Sandy" I turn around recognizing the voice

"Is that Kimberly"? I ask finally turning around all the way she then pulls me into a hug

"Spirits when did you get here?" I ask

"Well you know the drive was long, but I couldn't miss the day my best friend's daughter became a teenager, and sooner or later Jet going to be a teen too, spirits good luck with that, soon you will be filtering all the show"

"Kimberly stop, spirits, can you be normal for once?" I ask disgusted

"Haha I am normal, and I'm being honest"

"And honesty is the best policy" Korra adds while giving Kimberly a hug

"Did you know Kimberly was coming?" I ask

"Of course, this was my surprise gift for Yue, ha I beat you Asami" I roll my eyes

"Yep you sure did honey, do you like my outfit" I ask

She shrugs her shoulder "Not what I was expecting, but you look nice" the group of supposed to be adults all laugh expect me

I look around then whisper

"What did you expect, I wasn't going to wear a tight leather jumpsuit or whatever at my daughter's 13 birthday party!"

"Why not it would take the boys attention off your innocent daughter" Bumi tease while Kimberly high fives him

"Yes, where is the little boy you been stressing us all about?" Opal asks

Korra laughs and points him out "The boy pouring punch"

"Oooohhhh Asami, do you think he's going to spike the punch bowl?" Patrick adds no one laughs but him everyone just stares at him

"Patrick who told you to make a joke, you aren't funny, go fix the chairs" Patrick mumbes something under his breath then walks off

After he made a good distance everyone laughs

"Why do you have to be so mean to him" I ask Korra

"He knows, I'm playing" she adds

"How do you know that, better watch yourself or he might pull a Jenny" Kimberly says

I look at Kimberly "What?" she asks

Bumi then drags Kimberly away from the group "What did I say?" she yells out confused

Korra looks at Bolin and he just smiles

"Spirits guys, I can take a joke, when are you all going to finally understand I'm fine, beside non of you, complimented me on my Letterman jacket"

"You look great Bolin"

"You are so rocking those letters"

"Bolin you're so sly"

"Bolin you can stuff me in a locker any day" Bolin walks off with a big grin on his face

"I'm going to get my beautiful wife, some punch, continue to compliment me among yourselves" he calls back

Opal yelps "What's wrong?" I ask

Opal just smiles "I just felt a kick it's okay" she then grabs my hand and places it on he stomach and I feel a kick too

I look up at Korra and warmth goes my heart at the thought of remembering the first time I felt Yue kick

"Korra I felt it, awww I want another baby now" I tease Korra face then drops

"I think I heard Bolin call my name" Opal and Iroh laugh as Korra jogs over to Bolin

 **Korra**

I leave the group and text to make sure my surprise is on time. I hear screaming and I just know who it's from. I open the fence and see the twins and Jet come out of the car. Jet runs over to me and I pull him into a hug and my hands are sticky

I look up at Kuvira in horror "I know the theme was Grease but did you have to put this much grease on his hair?"

Kuvira laughs "He wanted to put it on himself" I look at Jet and he has a big grin on his face

"We're matching Mommy"

"I know but you look better than me" I wipe the grease on the back of Baatar's jacket without him knowing and I see Yue step out of the car wearing a 50s puddle skirt and a white collar shirt.

"Awww Yue" Asami says coming out of nowhere and pulling her into a hug

"Stop Mom, you're causing a scene" I turn around and see that everyone from the backyard came out to see Yue

Her and Aaag make eye contact and she blushes as Aang waves

"Well in that case, let's put on a show" I run over to Yue and I look at Asami and we both kiss her cheek while everyone laughs

"My turn" Jet says while running over to us and we do the same

Just when we're about to get up

a car almost hits our mailbox. Whoever is behind the wheel can't drive, and a matter of fact I know that car.

The person finally parks crookedly near the mail box and I hear yelling coming out of the car. The backseat door opens and Meelo falls to the ground and kisses it.

"Yes, land" he says

Ikki gets out of the driver seat, I did fine Jinora I been driving for years" she says accidently pressing the alarm instead of the lock

"Clearly not, because you can barely park or tell which part on your key is the lock button!" Jinora yells back

Meelo is still rolling on the ground making Jet follow him and copy his motions

"Hello... It's me" I yell out making Jinora smile

"Hey you all, sorry didn't know we caused a scene" Jinora says

"No, thank you, you saved my life" Yue says while running back into the backyard with her friends

"Where is Tenzin, Pema, and Rohan?" I ask

"They will be over later, they're riding with Lin and Sue" Ikki answers

"Is your parents here yet,Korra?" Meelo asks

"No they will be here tomorrow, Dad wasn't feeling so good today"

"Aww they give the best gifts" Ikki whines

"Not until you see mines" Asami tease

"Actually she met my gift" I interrupt

"We will see about that, Greaser, and by the way The Outsiders called they want their Pony Boy back"

Kimberly high fives Asami "Nice, good one Asami"

"Also, the 50s called they want their sense of humor back,since that joke is so old"

 **I have a lot of school work and have a competition coming up so I have to practice so this is part 1 next will be part 2 and it will be longer. the holidays are coming up and I will have a lot of free time to update. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Korra**

"So mommy is going to put me into soccer" Jet tells Iroh who is holding him

"Haha really, you're going to be a star" Iroh says back while kissing Jet's cheek

"Korra, is Asami as thrilled about Jet being in sports, you know how over protective she is" Iroh tease

"No, she's perfectly fine, with the fact, and Asami is not over protective"

Iroh and I look over in Asami's direction and she is telling a group of kids to not stand so close to the stereo system

"Well yeah, it might be some moments where Asami might not like what's going on but I think she will get over it"

"Right, like the first time Yue walked, and she placed gates almost everywhere" Kimberly chimes in

"Yue was our first born of course, we're going to over react"

"Or the time, Asami tasted every food Yue had before feeding her" Bumi adds

"I mean, you can't trust labels" I answer back

"Maybe that's why Mom was the first word, Yue said" Iroh tease

"Wait I thought Mommy was?" Bumi asks

Everyone turns to me

"Well Mommy was the first word, but don't tell Sami that" Asami comes out of nowhere

"Tell me what?" she asks with a smile

I put on a big grin

"Nothing"

She then takes Jet out of Iroh's arms. She then gives me a smirk then looks into Jet's eyes

Oh no

"Jet honey, what was Mommy talking about?" Asami asks in the sweetest voice possible

I look at Jet pleading for him to say anything but the truth

Jet look at me then back at Asami

"Remember Honey lying is bad" Asami says while rubbing Jet's back

"I know Mom, Mommy was talkin bout how Yue said Mommy name first"

Asami looks at me in horror

"Korra, why would you tell that lie ?" I scratch my neck

"Well does it really matter, who said what first, I mean that's not important"

"Korra I know it doesn't, but explain?"

"Ohhhhh this is going to be good" Kimberly says

I give Kimberly the not helping look "Okay, this is what happened"

 **11 Years ago**

Asami went to visit Kimberly for the weekend and left me all alone with Yue. I'm making her bottle. I shake the bottle and head into the living room where Yue is crawling across the carpet. I step over the gate and stub my toe and as I hold my foot in pain.

I see a smile appear on my daughter's face. "You find that funny, huh, you think Mommy getting hurt is funny" I tease

"Mummy" my heart drops

"What did you say?" I ask while lifting up Yue

"Mummy" A big smile appears on my face and I spin around while holding Yue

"Your first word was Mummy, well it's Mommy but, hey you can talk, I can't wait till I tell Asami"

Then it clicks Sami will be so jealous, if she finds out Yue said my name first. I need to get Yue to say Mom.

I set Yue down and sit infront of her

"Okay baby, you need to say Mom" Yue just looks up at me with a grin probably having no clue in what I'm saying

She crawls away from me heading toward her toys

I crawl after her "Yue you need to say Mom, it's like Mommy but shorter, you can do it"

"Mummy" she says

"Nooo Mum"

"Mummy"

"Noooo Mummy but shorter like Mum"

Yue then reaches for my face "Mummy" I sigh

"We have two days, to get this right" I then kiss her hand

 **End of flashback**

"So you're telling me that, when I got back from Ba Sing Se that Yue didn't say Mom first?"

"I'm sorry Asami, you were just so happy"

"Of course I was happy but I would have been even happier knowing that you would have called me as soon as she said your name"

"I mean, does it really matter who said which name first, she says the both of our name now"

"That's not the point Korra" Opal tease

"Well I'm sorryyyy"

"Well you're lucky we're at a party so you're forgiven, and since we're coming clean now, Jet invited just me to his Mother Day party, I talked him into inviting you too"

"Wait what?" Asami then smiles and walks off with Jet

"Come back, what do you mean, he just invited you?" I call out

I turn back to the group and they all have a big grin on their face

"What, I don't care, do I look like I care" I try to hold in the tears

"I'm going to the bathroom, to wash my hands" I say while walking off while they laugh

 **Asami**

"Mom can you buy me a pony for my birthday party"

"I can rent you one, but I don't know if I can buy you one sweetie"

"why not?"

"Because we don't have enough room" Jet and I look at our giant backyard

Jet starts coughing I put my hand to his head and it's warm

"Sweetie you're burning up"

"That's because I'm with you" he then tries to wink

Spirits he's been hanging with Korra for too long

He coughs again "Does your throat hurt?" I ask

"No, it just feels like the fire nation is having a 100 year war inside"

I call out Kuvira's name she looks over "What's up" she calls out

"Can you watch the kids?" I asks she nods

"Yes I got it"

I head inside and run into Korra "Hey, where's the fire" Korra asks

"in my throat" Jet says while coughing in Korra's face

"He's not feeling so well" Korra feels his forehead

"Let's take his temperature"

"That's what I was going to do"

"Well sorry I couldn't read your mind" we head into the kitchen and I put Jet on top of the counter while Korra takes out some cough syrup and I look for the thermometer

"What flavor do you want Jet, Bubble gum or Grape?" Korra asks

"Can I get both?"

"Spirits our son is going to turn in to a druggie"

"KORRA DON'T YOU SAY THAT!"

She laughs "I was kidding can you take a joke, Jet you can only have one"

"Fine bubble gum"

Korra opens the top "Great choice sir"

I find the thermometer and put it in his mouth and we wait.

"So what did you get Yue?" Korra ask with a grin

"Our son is sick and you're worried about gifts?" Korra rolls her eyes

"He has a cold, relax kids gets sick, and this isnt the first time"

I take out the thermometer and its not as high to be a fever but it's still enough to need cough syrup

Korra measures the amount and gives it to Jet

"So what did you get Yue?" I ask Korra she then looks up at in frustration

"Now when I ask it's wrong but when you do" I'm just about to say something when our front door opens

"We're here" Tonraq screens out

"Pop Pop" Jet yells while I take him off the table and he runs to my Father in law

"Where are my beatiful grandbabies" Senna says while hugging me and Korra

"Well you can clearly see one here and Yue is in the back"

"Korra be nice" I say

"I am nice, I'm just being honest"

"Is it my turn for a hug?" Pema ask while coming inside with Tenzin

"Of course, there is enough love to go around" I say while hugging Pema then Tenzin.

Rohan ducks my hug and runs into the backyard

"I thought Suyin was ridding with you"? Korra asks Pema

"She is I think she's in the backyard already"

"I don't feel so well" Jet says in Senna's arm

"Awww did you two give him some medicine?" Senna asks

"Yes Mother, we gave our son medicine" Korra says

"You poor thing, I bet you got sick because Korra never wants to put a jacket on you" Senna says while I try to hold in my laughter from Korra getting frustrated

"Or Maybe he's sick because kids get sick Mother"

"I guess, I will put Jet to bed and make sure he's alright" Senna then head up the stairs with Jet resting on her shoulder

"Aww poor little guy" Tenzin says while handing me Yue's gift

"Maybe one of us should stay with Jet" Korra says looking up the stairs

"Korra relax, your mom said she had it"

"I know but I don't want her thinking I'm a bad Mother for not doing my duty"

Tonraq puts his arm around Korra "Your Mother and I don't believe that, and besides there is a party out there"

I grab Korra's hand "Your Father's right honey"

 **Korra**

Maybe Asami's right, I can always check on him later. I intertwine our hands "Okay let's go back to the party"

We head outside and I see the twins talking to their grandmother. I make my way over

"Why dont we don't have bodyguards around our President" I tease

Suyin laughs and pulls me into a hug then hugs Asami

"Because we have almost half the police force here and her" Suyin points in the direction of Lin who is tasting the fruit punch then making a disgusted face

"Korra and you did a wonderful job, Yue looks like she is having a blast with her friends"

"Why does Yue keep taking to that Aang kid" Mike says

Su laughs and hugs Mike "Awww your jealously is just like Lin's"

I look over at Yue who is laughing with her friends at a kid who doing some sort of dance on the dance floor

"Thank you, we worked hard on this" I say with pride

"Actually I did" I hear Asami say while coughing

"Come again?" I ask

"Oh nothing"

Asami's phone starts ringing and she walks away

I make my way over to Yue and her friends and start dancing and Yue stops dancing and looks at me in horror

"Mommy stop you're embarrassing me, no one does the robot anymore"

My arm dangle "Yes they do, you kids don't know talent when you see it"

"Kuvira let's show them what we did back in our day" Kuvira stops talking to Baatar and smiles and starts dancing with me

A crowd forms around us "Spirits Korra we have an audience" she says

"Great, do you remember the dance routine we did back in high school?"

Kuvira face turns red "You mean the one where I almost ruined our friendship"

"Haha no the one before that" I tease

"Umm is it…" Kuvira then does the first move of the robot dance where she picks me up and sets me down and uses her thumb as the controller.

The crowd start to clap along with the beat. I look in the crowd and see Yue covering her eyes then see Asami clapping laughing.

Iroh then jumps into the circle and tries his impression of the moonwalk. Bolin starts to breakdance but as he gets to the ground he holds his back.

"I'm too old for this" Opal helps him off the dance floor and I pretend to have a fishing rod and throw it at Asami and she shakes her head no.

"Come on" I say while reeling her in I look over at Kimberly and she pushes Sami on the dance floor

"Korra you know I cant dance" she says covering her face

"You can do it" Aang calls out while Yue covers his mouth

"See you already have fans" Asami then laughs and leaves the dance floor. The song ends and everyone starts clapping I hug Kuvira.

"Great job"

"Thank you, you know if Mako was here he would do some ballroom dancing" Kuvira tease

"I agree, he would do the dip and all"

I walk over to Yue "Are you ready to open gifts?" she then smiles

"I thought you would never ask"

I extend my hand "Well follow me princess"

Asami puts a crown on Yue's head while everyone huddles around the table

"First I would like to say I'm grateful for all the gifts, but I truly want to thank you all for coming and sharing this moment with me, I love you all" Yue says to the crowd

I clench my heart while the crowd says Awwww

"I bet Asami paid her to say that" Kimberly yells out while the crowd laughs

"Sadly no, I mean every word and I want to thank my parents for putting my party together"

"Your welcome Baby" Asami yells out

"Show off" I say to her while the crowd laughs even more

"Can you two stop, you know I love you both equally" Yue tease she pick up a small box first

"This if from Meelo" Meelo then bows

"Take in mind, that I'm just a senior in high school" Yue laughs

"Okay" she opens it up and it's a book about leafs

Yue looks up confused "Be the leaf" Meelo cause out

"I swear that boy never will change" I hear Tenzin whisper to Pema

"Thank you Meelo, now I will know if it's a leaf or poison ivy"

Meelo nods

She picks up another gift and smiles "It's from Aang" Aang then waves

She slowly opens it like she doesn't want to ruin the wrapping paper

"Today" Bumi yells out

Asami shoots him a disapproving look and I laugh

"I'm hurrying relax it's heavy" Yue finally opens it and it looks like a portable tv.

"Turn it on" Aang calls out

Yue pushes play and the screen displays images of nature. I don't know why anyone would want a tv that shows nature.

"There are hints in the pictures so you will have to watch it to get the code"

"What kind of code?" Asami asks

I wrap my arms around my crazy wife "Thank you Aang" Yue says with a cheeky grin

* * *

"Thank you all for my gifts" Yue yells out

I stand on the table "Now what you all been wating for" Opal hands me the microphone

"As you may know, I'm the Queen of presents" the crowd groans

I turn to Yue "Now Yue you know you're my favorite daughter"

"She's your only daughter" Ikki yells out

"I remember when I first held you and you looked up at me, with those emerald green eyes of yours and I just knew that you were a gift, and I want you to know that I love you"

I get off the table and pull Yue into a hug "I love you too Mommy"

I bring the microphone back to my mouth "Kyle bring her out"

Kyle walks out of the house holding a golden retriever puppy  
"No way Mommy" Kyle hands the puppy to Yue and I look at Asami who's looking at me in shock

"Thank you Mommy, this is the best gift ever"

While the crowd is paying attention to Yue and her new pet I look up at Asami and mouth

"I WON" Asami has a smirk on her face and takes out her phone and I get a text message

From her

 **Wifey: I won**

I hear a voice singing I look up confused and our backyard door opens

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Yue, Happy Birthday to You"

The crowd looks in the direction of the sound and I see a boy who I seen on Yue's wall.

Yue hands Kyle back the puppy and she gets up clenching her heart

"That's Shawn Metal" one of Yue's friend says while taking out her phone the singing boy grabs Yue's hand and tears are coming down my daughter's eyes

"Happy Birthday Tooooooo youuuuuuu" he then kisses Yue's cheek

I look at Asami and she has this big grin on her face

"How?" I mouth

Sami just blows me a kiss and turn her attention back on our daughter

"This is Mom's gift to you Baby" she screams out

 **Asami**

Shawn had a show to catch but he gave us free concert tickets. We just finished cutting the cake and Jet was feeling alittle better so he's sitting on the patio with his grandparents.

Baatar stands beside me "I think one of my sons, has a crush on Yue"

"I noticed"

"I want to tell you, that you and Korra did a wonderful job"

"Thank you the party was tough"

"I'm not talking about the party I'm talking about you and Korra raising Yue and Jet, parenting isnt easy and Yue's growing up and it's sad to say but she will experience love and heart aches and she will need you two to help her though it, as will I and Kuvira will have to do with the twins"

I watch Yue dance with her friends

"I know but I don't want her to grow up, so she doesn't have to experience the hurt, you know why can't she stay my little girl?"

"I know it sucks, but think about it this way, Yue will learn so much on her on, and she can use that to help others"

"Maybe you're right"

"Also you still have Jet to keep you running around" Baatar tease

"Baatar help your Mother in law" Su calls out

"Well got to blast, can't keep the President of Republic City waiting"

I look around the crowd and see no sigh of Korra anywhere.

"Hey Asami can you get me some more towels" Opal asks

"Of course it's in the house, be right back"

I get up and the screen door slams behind me. I'm just about to head into the kitchen when I'm pinned against the wall.

"You think you're slick for pulling that fast one" I sigh in relief

"Spirits Korra you scared me, and yes I do" I say with pride

"I want you to know that by me being a police officer technically I take you hiding things from me seriously, I might have to bring you downtown for questioning"

"Well you can't talk to me without having a lawyer present" I say while wrapping my arm around her neck

"I mean do you really need a lawyer and Bumi told me Jackson is on a business trip, I think we could handle this just the two of us"

"I don't know, I don't want you twisting my words" Korra bury her head in my neck and starts leaving small kisses.

"What will your parents think seeing a bruise on my neck?" I ask squirming

"That I'm a great wife"

"No they will think that I can't control you"

"Umm can you two get a room, and I guess I can get my own towels" Opal says while Korra pulls away laughing

"I'm sorry, it was my fault" Korra says while helping Opal get the towels

"Trust me I already know, also just wanted to let you know, that Aang is looking for the both of you"

"Why?" I ask

"Well I'm not sure, my main concern was the paper towels"

Korra and I walk outside and Aang is holding Yue's hand.

"Awww arent they cute" Jinora says

"Reminds me of Kai and I when we were their age"

Aang sees us and lets go of Yue's hand and approaches us "Iroh how fast can you put on your General Uniform" I ask

"It's in the car, I'm on it"

"Don't you dare go anywhere Iroh" Korra says

Aang finally approaches us and he looks nervous and he should be

He clears his throat "Mrs and Mrs Sato, I really like your daughter and was wondering if I could take her to the movies"

All these things pop up in my head at what they could be doing at the movies.

I guess Korra could see my paranoia and talks first

"Umm, I appreciate you asking us, I know it wasn't easy" Aang nods

"We will have to discuss it first, you know to make sure your parents are okay with it"

Aang nods "It's not a yes or no, it's a maybe we will let you know our answer in the future"

"Okay sounds great" Aang walks back to his friends

I turn to Korra ready to yell at her but she has a blank expression on her face

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Our daughter just got asked out, I need to sit down" now the paranoia hit her finally

She slowly sits down and pushes the hair off her face

"I think we're going to have to have the talk with her"

This time I sit down "Spirits"

 **Hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and sorry for the long wait for an update. A review would be appreciated as always**


	7. Chapter 7

**Asami**

I woke up 30 minutes ago, but couldn't get myself out of bed. Times like these I like to cherish, those moments where you just take time and think about how lucky you're to have a family that you truly love.

….also I can't get up because Jet literally has his arm wrapped around mines. I use my non preoccupied arm to reach for my phone. I see that it's 12:00 in the afternoon and I can already smell food being cooked downstairs.

Knowing Senna and Tonraq they are probably cooking up a feast. Korra starts to stir awake and that makes Jet moves even closer to me, tightening his grip.

She opens her eyes and a big smile appears on her face. I roll my eyes

"It's not funny, I been trying to get up since forever" I whisper to her

"Well it's not my fault you're such a great person to cuddle with" she tease while getting out of bed. Leaving me helpless, while heading to the bathroom.

I take a deep breath okay Asami, you can do this. I manage to get my left leg out of bed without waking him up. I try my right leg successfully. Now the difficult part, my arm, I try sliding from his embrace but man, this kids has a grip forget soccer put him in tennis. If I wanted to I could probably do my daily task with Jet still hanging on to my arm.

Korra steps out of the bathroom while brushing her teeth and rolls her eyes and walks toward the bed, and rubs Jet's back.

"Honey, time to get up" she says while Jet wraps his arms around my neck.

"No I'm still sleepy" he whines

"I know, but it's the afternoon, don't you want to see Grandpa and Grandma?" I ask he then opens one eye

"Yeah" Korra then takes him from my arm

"Then let's go see them" she walks out the room while I head into the bathroom

 **Korra**

Spirits, why couldn't Asami just wake up Jet, it wouldn't have been a big deal. The crazy part is she always does this. Like she's afraid to ruin someone's sleep but she does it to me all the time, I mean sometimes I don't want to go to work.

I head downstairs and can already smell my Mother's cooking. I get around the corner and see Yue watching tv with her new dog which she named Yip Yip.

"The dog" Jet says while pointing

"Her name is Yip Yip" Yue says while I set Jet down beside Yue

"So Mommy, have you and Mom decided if I could go on that date?" Yue asks eargerly

"Um we haven't really discussed it yet, hint why I look like I just woke up, which I have"

Yue sighs "Grandma thinks it's a good idea"

"Oooo really?" I ask while looking in the direction of my Mother pulling out something out of the oven.

"Yes really, you should ask her, her opinion"

I smile

"I will right now, be nice to your brother and let him play with Yippy yip"

"IT'S YIP YIP!"

"Hahaha whatever" I head into the kitchen and is instantly attacked with a bear hug from my Father

"Good Afternoon, Baby girl"

"Ughh Dad, I just woke up" he touches my bed hair

"I see that, you still have toothpaste on the side of your face" My Mother then comes over and bring her thumb to her lip and wipes the toothpaste off the side of my mouth.

"Ewww Mom, that's gross" she giggles

"Oh relax, you're never too old, for your Mama's love"

"That's not love, that's germs" I say while wiping my face

"Speaking of germs, how is Jet feeling?" Dad asks

"Well he's better, he came into our room in the middle of the night because he had a bad dream, and he wasn't coughing as much"

"Awww did he tell you, what's it about?" Mom asks

"Umm I think something about monsters and fire, I don't really know"

"Well you should talk in depth about dreams, Korra"

"Thanks Mom, for telling me how to raise my kid"

"Korra I'm not trying to judge your parenting I'm just making a suggestion"

My Mom says that, but I know what her true intention are.

"Is Asami still asleep?" Dad asks trying to change the subject

"No, she's getting ready, hinting that I should be doing the same"

"Okay Sweetie we have the kids, so take your time"

My Dad then gives me a wink

"You two are gross, ewww gross" they laugh and I head back upstairs.

 **Asami**

I just got out of the shower and wrap my towel around myself when the bathroom door flies open

"Spirits Korra!"

She frowns "Awww I was hoping to join you" she says with a smug look on her face

"Well you snooze you lose"

I head to the sink to brush my teeth

"You know Yue, asked me if we made our decisions yet?" I watch her take off her shirt in the mirror

"Oh really, and what did you say?" I ask while she starts to slide down her pajamas shorts

"I told her, it just been one day and we haven't talked about it yet and….are you checking me out?"

I laugh while rinsing out my mouth

"Noooooooo, just brushing my teeth" I say innocently

"Mmmhm"

"Korra Sato, I would never check you out, without your permission what kind of girl do you think I am?" I ask in shocked

"I have a few types in mind, but I rather not say them out loud, you know my parents are here" she whispers in my ear

I turn around and smile "Why, are you afraid they will hear us?" I tease

"No I'm afraid they will hear you" she says with that same smug look I hate so much

"OH really?"

"Yes, but with the shower running that could pretty much drown out your voice"

I look at the shower

"Well as much as that sounds tempting, I feel like your parents will judge us, if we aren't with the kids"

Korra groans and pulls away

"Are you serious, pulling the kids card out, wow you really sold yourself out"

"Awww are you sad?"

"Noooooo, just disappointed, but it's fine, I understand"

She gets in the shower and I start brushing my hair.

"Umm Asami"

"Yes Love?"

"The shower heads not turning on" I walk over to her

"What do you mean, It was working when I used it" I ask confused

"I know, it's not working, try it if you don't belive me, you're the engineer remember"

"Korra engineering and water doesn't mix"

"Well just understand that the water is not turning on" she slides opens the screen door and as I turn the knob she pulls me in.

"KORRA!"

* * *

We make our way downstairs and see that Jet and Yue are at the table eating.

"It's about time you two made it down, I would think Asami would have been down first"

I try to hold back the blush of embarrassment as Senna and Tonraq looks at us as if they knew what had caused my delay of arrival.

"You know Asami takes forever to get ready" Korra says not letting the comment phase her. Curse her and her ability to stay cool under pressure.

Mom, why is the side of your neck a different color?" Jet asks

I pull out my phone click on the camera app and check and you could in fact see a bruise forming. I look at Korra and she just smiles and drinks her coffee.

"Gross" Yue says while texting

"Wait what do you know about th…." Korra asks but Senna interrupts

"So what's the plan for today"? she asks

"I want to see dinosaurs" Jet yells out

"They're all dead dork" Yue says

"Hey let's be nice" my Father in law says

"Sorry Grandpa" Yue says

"I was actually thinking, maybe Yue, Korra, and I have a girls day out" I offer

Yue looks up "Why?"

Korra looks at me confused then I raise my eyebrows and she nods

"Yeahhhh just Your Mom, you, and I" Korra adds

"Where would we go?" Yue asks

"Anywhere you want" I say

"Ummm what did I do?" she asks

"Nothing we just want to spend time with our now 13 years old" Korra says

"Also it will give time for Jet to hang out with his cool Grandparents"

"Yayyyy" Jet yells

"Okay I guess, I'm fine with that" Yue says while getting up

"Where are you going"? I ask

"To get my purse aren't we leaving now?"

I look at Korra and she shrugs "I mean I guess we can"

 **Korra**

I decide to take my jeep I get into the driver side and Yue had to run back inside for her charger leaving just Asami and I.

"Umm why are we doing this?" I ask

"So we can talk with Yue about dating and stuff" Sami says calmly

"I thought the setting would be more different not going shopping"

"Well what were you thinking?" she asks

"I don't know, more like in her room face to face, not in the middle of Forever 21, like 'Hey Yue, let us tell you where babies come from, now try on this these shoes they're so fab'"

Asami tries to hold in her laugh and be serious

"We weren't going to tell her in the store, just a day out together would make it less arkward then knocking on her bedroom door like let's talk"

"Well that's how I got told, what about you" I ask

"Well my Father was really awkward about it, he just gave me some book and I read it once I get my period"

"How old were you when you got it?" I ask

"13" my heart drops

"Yeah we have to tell her" Yue make her way to the car and hops in

"Okay I'm ready, time to go shopping"

"Yesss let's shop till we.." Korra then does the popular drop dance and Yue groans

"Mommy stopppppp"

 **You know how it goes, short chapter but next will be longer because I mean who doesn't want to read about Korra and Asami going shopping with their daughter. You know it will be an adventure.**

 **Thank you all for still sticking with my stories, means the world to me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Asami**

"Mom can you go out and get me this shirt in another size" I approach the dressing room door and take the shirt and look at it up and down.

"Um no kidding you needed another size, this shirt is too short it's going to show your stomach"

"Mom stop tripping, all the girls are wearing shirt like that now a days"

"I know,older girls, you're still in middle school, and you wear uniforms"

I head out the dressing room to find Korra and another appropriate shirt. My wife is of course nowhere to be found.

As I'm looking through the rack, I see this adorable shirt that has the word boys crossed out, what a perfect shirt.

I put it in my hands, so I can give it to Yue to try on.

 **Korra**

I'm looking in the boys athletle section, and all these clothes don't really look like clothes Jet could wear to practice in. All I see are joggers and sweatshirts, these clothes are more on the fashionable side. My son need soccer clothes so he can slide and not be afraid to get dirty in.

"Can I help you, Miss" one of the sale clerks ask me

"Yes, I have a question" she nods

"Now my son, is trying out for soccer and I was wondering if you had any clothes that was made for an activity like that"

"Sadly we don't, but there are a lot of sport stores in this mall"

"Okay thanks anyway"

"Your welcome, but we do have items that appeal to you"

"Nooo it's fine, I'm actually here for my daughter"

"It's okay to treat yourself, follow me"

 **Asami**

At the moment my arms are filled with clothes, I really wished I had a shopping bag or my WIFE to help me!

I also found some cute outfits for Jet, Korra bought him a lot of graphic t shirts, he needs varieties, like a nice collar shirt wont hurt anyone. I also picked out this adorable bow tie with dinosaurs on it. I just love picking out outfits for Jet, Yue won't let me do it for her anymore but Jet will always love what I buy him.

"Excuse me Miss, do you need a bag" a sale clerk offers I nearly jump seeing Ikki offering me a bag I pull her into a hug.

"I didn't know you worked today" she laughs

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to, but one of my co worker got sick, so here I am, where's Korra?"

"To be honest I don't know, I bet she snuck off to some video game store"

"Sounds like her, if you need anything let me know"

"I will Thank you"

I head back into the dressing room and hand Yue the clothes I picked out.

"Where's my crop top?" she whines

"Back in the factory so they can finish adding more material"

"No fair, Mommy would have let me worn it"

"Please, Mommy would have the same reaction as me" the dressing room door on the other side of the room opens and I see Korra stepping out wearing some ripped blue boyfriend jeans, a white v neck and some red high heels.

"Did someone says Mommy?" I cover in my mouth at how great Korra looks and walk toward her.

"You look so…"

"Hot…cute…amazing…bad…hot" she says with a grin

"Ewww I'm still here" Yue yells out

"You should totally get it Korra"

"Nooo wasn't planning on buying anything" I really want Korra to buy that outfit it's not every day I see her in heels.

I give her puppy dog eyes "Pleaseeeeee" I wrap my arms around her

"Sami Baby, it's not really my style and we can't wear this to work"

"So you only buy things for work?" I ask

"I mean yeah, until Ikki finishes making our department uniforms"

"You're so tall, I don't know if I like that"

"Why not?" she asks confused

I then whisper in her ear and a smile appears on her face "I'm getting it, let's ring it up"

Yue steps out of the dressing room "Mom I'm not wearing this shirt"

Korra laughs "You really picked out a t shirt that basically says no boys?"

"Yes I did, don't you like it?" I ask Yue

"Umm no, who would wear this shirt, and besides it basically calls me a lesbian" Korra laughs even more

"Why is this so funny?" I ask Korra confused

"Because Yue's right"

"Yeah Mom, you prefer I date girls because that's what this shirt is telling me"

"NO I PREFER YOU DATE NO ONE"

"Mommy tell Mom, that she needs to stop treating me like a baby" I turn to Korra and give her a look that shoots down whatever she's about to say.

"I'm going to change" Korra says clearly avoiding the situation

* * *

We leave the store with our purchases and Yue has yet to say one word to me she keeps texting on her phone. She nearly bumpted into several people in the mall not watching where she was going.

Korra interwines our hands "Relax sweetie"

"How, all she's doing is texting on her phone, this is supposed to be a special day where we bond with our child"

"Well it's never too late to switch our children, Jet would love to be with us" I hit Korra while she laughs Yue turns around from walking ahead of us and points to Victoria Secret

"Can we go in here?"

"Why?" I ask confused why any 13 year old would want to go in such store, I blame marketing they want to use the word pink to draw in girls and that's just wrong.

"I mean sure" Korra says

This can't be so, did my Wife just agree to going into this store?

Yue runs inside and I look at Korra "Why did you agree?"

"Come on Asami, it's just a store and it's better if we go with her instead of her going with her friend and they talk her into buying something bad or something"

 **Korra**

Do I find my wife's overprotective self, cute? Of course but let's get real, she sometimes goes overboard. We walk into the store and Yue is looking at the t shirts.

"See our daughter isnt looking at strip tease" I tease

"I guess you're right, they do have some cute stuff here" she says looking around

"Yep, and remember our deal?" Asami starts to blush

"I'm not going to buy something here, with our daughter present" I laugh at how paranoid she is.

"Don't worry I will stall, for you" I walk away from her and head In Yue's direction

"Hey Mommy, which color do you like, mint green or baby blue?" she asks

I lift it up and put the jacket against my body

"Well I like the baby blue, it matches my eyes, thanks for picking this out for me"

"Haha no Mommmy it's mine, it can't fit you" I frown

"Gosh, to think the carrots I had earlier was supposed to slim me down"

Yue rolls her eyes while snatching the jacket out of my arm.

"Where is Mom?" she asks looking at the other jackets I see Asami looking through some of the items to my interest.

"She's somewhere around here"

"Good because she's so controlling, why can't she be laid back like you?"

"You're so right Yue, she so over protective right?"

"Yes!"

"She wont let you do anything" I add

"Exactly"

"I just can't believe how someone can love you so much that they worry about you constantly" I groan

Yue frowns "You know what I meant, Mommy"

"Yes, but she's still your Mom, and you need to be more respectful, as much as your Grandma bugs me I don't give her as much heat you guy Mommy, and I want you to work on it, espically if you want to go on that date because right now, you arent in good favor with Mom, and it has to be a 100% vote"

Yue nods "Okay I will do better" I give her a hug

"That's all I'm asking"

* * *

Yue and I walking out of the store when Asami catching up with us. She interwines our hands and opens her purse and I see the pink bag and she smirks and close her purse back.

"What's inside?" I whisper

"Nosey much" she says calmly

"I'm a part of the police force, I have every right to search that bag, but I will save that task for tonight"

We walk past Dick's sporting good and I walk backward and point to the store.

"Why are we going in here?" Sami asks

"I thought we wanted to give her the talk" Asami hits my shoulder while I laugh at my amazing sense of humor

I use my police voice to stop Yue from walking forward.

"We have to go in here, to get your brother somethings" she nods and walks toward us

We get inside and I see it, in big bold words Soccer and I start to get memories of my high school days.

"Aang plays football" Yue says

"Really what postion?" Asami asks

"I don't know offense, he always runs the plays"

"He's the quarterback?" I ask in shock

"Yeah, is that good?" she asks clueless

"Yes, if he's good" she smiles "I want to be a cheerleader now"

"Cheerleading is not a sport" I say

"That's not true Korra, I was a cheerleader in middle school for awhile" I try to hold in my laughter because I couldn't see Sami cheering, always saw her as a nerd in school, no matter how many times she told me how she was semi popular.

"Sure"

We get to the soccer department and I pick up a soccer ball and bounce it from my head to my knees.

"Show off" Yue says

"I can teach you if you want"

"No I don't want to get hurt"

"Yet you want to cheer" Sami tease

"You don't do work in cheerleading" I look at Sami and stuck my tongue out at her

I start putting items that will help Jet win the bet. Asami holds up a cup which I almost forgot about.

I hold up some blue cleats that Jet would perform well in.

"No Korra get the red one, he would look so adobale in it, and they light up"

"Sami this isnt a pageant this is war, he's going to be a beast on the field"

"My little Jet, will be a sweet panda on the fields" Sami says putting the cleats in the basket

"Ughhh Sami, he needs to be a beast!"

"Panda are quite dangerous" Yue adds

I put my pair of cleats in the baskets also and we make our way past the basketball aisle. They have a basketball game machine and I put a dollar in and make a shot. I let my hand dangle in the air while the ball make a swosh sound in the net.

"Good Job Baby"

"Why thank you, I have many talents"

Sami makes a shot and it goes in also "Lucky try"

Sami then raises an eyebrow "you think it's luck?"

"Pfff clearly, you can't ball" I then spin a ball on my finger and she takes out a dollar and put it, in the machine beside mines

"Lets play, whoever makes the most shot wins" Asami says

"Win what?"

"Doesn't have morning duty for a week" I need to win this

The timer goes on and Asami and I start shooting, we both are doing pretty well. Asami hasn't missed one yet neither have I. It's all about speed at this point because of the timer.

Oh shit I missed one, I quickly try to regain my set back.

"What's wrong Baby, can't keep up?"

"No way honey, just giving you a head start to even the playing field" the hoops start moving. I miss again due to the hoop going to the right.

Asami has 27 points on the score board and I have 25. I need to win this, I need my extra rest in the morning. I'm going have to pull my secret weapon.

"Yue get away from that boy, he's too old" Sami stops shooting and turns around and I laugh and make the two shoots. The timer goes off and Asami and I are tied.

"I guess we both are equally good" I tease

"No you cheated" Asami then storms off

"Haha it's just a game"

 **Asami**

After a long day of shopping we decide to get ice cream.

"So then your Mom uses the microphone and tells me to hop in the cart below me" I roll my eyes at this story for some reason this is Jet and Yue's favorite story

"So I'm like this woman crazy, I could die"

"No one told you to climb the ferris wheel korra!" I yell out almost chocking on my mint ice cream

"Well I'm a hero, so back to the story, I throw Meelo to the cart then fall in, injuring my arm"

"Do you have a scar, like you have on your stomach?"

Yue ask making me tense up from the topic I don't really Korra talking about it. Yue knows that Korra got shot be she doesn't know how it happened. We haven't really explained to her what we went through together because we don't like to remember it, but we know one day we will have to tell our children.

Korra squeezes my hand "No, I don't have a scar on my arm"

"Why don't you get a tattoo to hide your scar on your stomach Mommy?" Yue asks

Korra smiles "I was thinking about that, I was going to get the one thing that changed my life" Asami puts her hand to her heart

"That Ferris Wheel, gosh what a rush" Yue and Korra laugh while I roll my eyes but can't help but smile

"You better not get a tattoo of Aang's name" I tease

Yue covers her face "Spirits Mom, I would never, but real talk can I go on the date or not?"

I look at Korra and she nods "Well yes" Yue face lights up

"Thanks so much"

"No so fast, we have somethings we would like to discuss" Korra says sternly

"Like what?" Yue asks confused

"Boys" I say Yue face turns from happiness to disgust

"Is this The Talk?" she groans Korra laughs and I frown

"I'm sorry I broke character can we start over, I tried Asami I'm sorry" I roll my eyes at Korra she had one job but she had to make it a joke

"Yes it's the talk, and we want to let you know that you're getting older and your body is going through changes"

Yue tries to cover her ears but Korra pulls her hand away laughing

"Listen to your Mom, preach Baby" I will fight Korra if she doesn't take this seriously

"Anyway, I know you might have feelings, feelings that your words might not describe"

"How?" Korra ask trying not to laugh

This conversation was suppose to be for Yue but now Korra and I are having our own personal conversation

"What Korra?"

"It's just you said words can't describe that doesn't make sense!"

"Then how would you say it?"

"Well I would say sometimes your hormones want a party and it keeps knocking on the doors to see where the party is, and wont stop until it gets invited to a party"

I never been so in shocked in my wife's logic in my life

"That doesn't even make sense Korra, are are basically telling our daughter that hormones are parties and teens love parties, so how will that prevent her for giving in?"

"Yes it does make sense, it was better than what you said" Korra spits back

Yue interrupts our debate "I know where babies come from"

"We know that honey, but you don't know how they come about" I ask

"Yes I do, with a sperm and an egg" Korra and my jaws both drop

"But do you know how, they come together?" Korra asks

"Yes, during intercourse or sex"

I'm so surprised at this moment "You all can talk now" Yue says eating her ice cream

"Umm I wasn't expecting that" Korra says

"Do you have any questions?" I ask clearly confused about how my daughter pretty much knew the basics

"Yeah, did Mom have to sleep with Uncle Iroh" Korra start to get heated and I grip her knee

And laugh "No I didn't, what actually happened was…" Yue covers her ears again

"Okay I get the idea no need to explain" I laugh

"No you need to hear how it happened" Yue groans while I start to explain

* * *

We finally get home and Yue fell asleep in the backseat, so Korra's carrying her inside. The door opens and Jet screams.

I cant help but smile while I lift him up. He's wearing a dinosaur hat while Senna and Tonraq come from around the corner.

"How it go?" I whispher to them

"Great Jet, went to see the dinosaurs" Korra heads upstairs with Yue leaving me to talk with my inlaws.

I look down at Jet and he doesn't even look tired and we been gone for hours.

"I saw a T rex bone, Mom" Jet says while wrapping his arm around my neck.

"You did Baby, was it big?"

"Yes it was the size of Grandpa" we all laugh

"Was he a hand full?" I ask Senna

"No he was a sweetheart, he even met a girl" Tonraq says with a hardy laugh

"Really?" I ask

"Yep she was the guide, he's just like Korra he doesn't see age" I hit Tonraq while he laughs

Korra comes downstairs and lifts up Jet

"I bought you some cool stuff today, sweetie did you miss me?"

"Yes, Grandpa gave me a sip of his cofeee" Korra and I look at Tonraq in horror

"I'm sorry I didn't think he would drink as much, I gave it to Korra when she was his age and she turned out fine"

"Yeah climbing Ferris wheels, and going undercover is fine" I say

"Hey, coffee didn't build my courage,beside you're just jealous I'm more adventurous"

"Can I sleep in your room again" Jet asks

"Of course Sweetie" Korra face drops and I can't help but laugh while we walk up the stairs.

"What happened to our deal?" she whines

"Don't worry there is always next week,you know I'm not very adventurous"

Korra groans while we head up the stairs

 **Quick question, Which parent would you see yourself as, Korra or Asami?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Korra**

I blow my whistle "Excuse me, no Mothers on the field"

"Then why are you on the field" Asami asks while heading to the bleachers

I blow my whistle again "I'm not, I'm the coach at the moment" I bring my attention back on Jet

"Okay beast, I want you to kick the ball to me" Jet digs out a wedgie he looks at me confused

"But I stand in the net, and my name is Jet not beast" he says pointing to the goal

"Yes, I know but you have to win the bet against the twins" he nods

"Oh yeah"

"Great, now kick the ball to me" he hops up and down and kicks the ball not even halfway to me

"Woahhh good job baby" I blow my whistle again

"Mamm, if you don't stop with the outburst, I will have to escort you out" Asami zips her lips

"Sorry coach" I roll my eyes

"Good job Jet, but can you kick harder?"

"Sure, let me use my good foot" Jet then switches feet and runs toward the ball and it goes alittle bit closer to me

I pick up the ball "Maybe I should demonstrate"

I put the ball down and start dribbling it "Wow" Jet says

I then bounce it from my knee to my head and let it drop back to my foot and kick it to the goal

"That was cool Mommy"

"Thanks and it's coach, on the field" Jet then nods but I know he doesn't get it

"Show off" Asami calls out while walking down from the bleachers

"Mamm I told you not to be on the field" she snatches the ball off the ground

"She touched it Mommy"

"Coach and yes I saw" Asami grins and runs around kicking it

"You're doing good honey but I think you need a new approach, Jet try chasing after the ball" my player laughs and chases after Asami

"What are you doing?" I call out frustrated

"Teaching Jet, how to get control of the ball" Asami slows down and just when he's about to get it turns the ball to the opposite direction

This is not how I was expecting to be coaching. Asami kicks the ball to me and Jet turns around and laughs and start chasing me.

"New rule, Jet you're on my team and Mom's on the other team" Jet nods and I kick the ball to him

"Go Jet make the goal" Asami runs near him slowly of course we aren't monsters. Jet continues to move forward and he's approaching the net and kicks it and it rolls slowly into the goal.

I hop in the air "Goallllllll" I say running around the field while Jet laughs and Asami dramatically falling to her knees

Jet comes to her side and pats her back "You did good Mom, it's alright" Asami then hugs Jets

"Awww thanks sweet pea, congrats on the goal"

"Yes, Jet that was awesome"

"Thanks Mommy"

"It's coach!"

* * *

We take Jet to the toy store because he did so well. He lets go of our hands and goes straight to the dinosaur section.

He sees a worker and approaches them "Hi, do you have any real T-Rexs" the clerk laughs and Asami and I wave

"Sadly no buddy, but we do have cool dinosaur stuffed animals" Jet frowns

"Thank you" he says while the clerks smiles and walk past us

I kneel down to Jet "What else do you want?" I ask

"a dinoshore" he whines about to cry

"Awww don't cry" Asami says lifting him up

"Jet, dinosaurs don't exist anymore" Asami eyes goes wide

"Don't tell him that"

She can't be serious "Well they don't!"

Jet start crying "Look at what you done" Asami says while rubbing Jet's back

"How is this my fault, I'm just being honest"

"You were being insensitive"

How? I was simple speaking the truth, they don't.

"Jet they are real, they're just not with us anymore" Asami says walking with Jet

I push the hair off my face not trying to get frustrated "Where are you going?" I ask

"To another aisle to get away from such a meanie" I wave at Jet and he just wraps his arm around Asami's neck and hides his head.

How am I the jerk for refusing to lie to our son?

 **Asami**

I can't believe Korra said that to Jet, that was just so insensitive, I know she was just being real, but she could have rephrased what she said better. Like what's next, her telling Jet Santa's not real or the Easter bunny. I always had to push Korra on not damaging our childrens' imagination.

Jet crying calmed down and I kiss his head "Are you okay?" he nods

"Do you still want to pick out a toy" he nods again I put him down and he walks to the toy trains.

"Mom, come play with me" I can't help but give in to such an adorable kid

I sit on the germ infected carpet and roll a train in the tunnel.

"So how's school going?" I ask

"Cool, my friends and I are superheros now"

"Oh really, whats your superpower" Jet stands up and pumps out his chest

"I'm the Jet Plane and I fly" I can't help but laugh

"You know your Mommy, thinks she can fly"

"Yeah, I know she always chases after bad guys" I was thinking more of the lines of climbing carnival rides but I guess

"Hold your horses, I'm cool too" I tease

"What's your superpower?" he asks

I think about it "Hmm probably super strength because I carry you all the time" I say while tickling him

"I'm not even that heavy Mom"

"Please, you're the size of a T-Rex" he screams

"No they're super big, I saw their bones, when Grandpa and Grandma was here"

"You know when you grow up, you can be paleontologist, and study dinosaur bones, just like Bolin, does but he studies rocks"

"Really?" I nod

"Yep, you just need to do well in school"

"Sounds easy"

 **Korra**

I get one missed call from Yue, so I call her back

" **What's up?"**

 **Yue: "Well I wondering if I could go to my friend's house"**

 **Korra: "When?"**

 **Yue: "Today"**

 **Korra: "Yue, it's cutting it close and we aren't even home yet"**

 **Yue: "I know that, my friend going to pick me up"**

 **Korra: "Does your Mother and I know this friend?"**

 **Yue: "Yeah Rachel, I won't be gone long"**

 **Korra: "Are boys going to be there?"**

 **Yue: "No just Rachel and her parents"**

 **Korra: Fine make sure you lock the doors, when you leave and put Yip Yip in his cage**

 **Yue: "Kk Thanks Mommy, where are you?"**

 **Korra: Toys R Us, I sort of offended your brother"**

 **Yue: "Haha, he wont remember"**

 **Korra: It's not him, I'm worried about it's your Mom"**

 **Yue: "Can't help you there"**

 **Korra: "Trust me I know, have fun Honey Love you**

 **Yue: "Love you, and I already asked Mom, so she knows"**

I hang up the phone and hear yelling and not just any yelling but Jet yelling

I walk in the direction of the sound and see Asami sitting on a carpet next to Jet

"Mommy!" Jet says running to me while I lift him up

"Hey buddy, are you still mad at me?"

"For what?" he asks I laugh while Asami gets up and dust herself off

"He may forgive you but I don't" she says serious

"I'm sorry, Sami it came out wrong"

"You don't get it Korra, how fast you can damage not just Jet but also Yue's self-esteem"

It was a mistake why is she still making it a big deal

"I know Sami,and I apologized relax, it's not a train wreck" I then motion to the trains and she shakes her head

"Exactly, everything a game with you"

"Okay, Asami you're right I'm wrong, what else do you want?"

"Nothing, Korra"

* * *

If it wasn't for Jet being in the car, Asami and I would be driving in silence.

"Mommy guess what?"

"What?"

"Mom told me I could be paleochit" I smile at his pronunciation

"Yep, you can be whatever you want to be"

"Are you sure?" Asami asks keeping her eyes on the road

"Was that for me to answer or him?" I ask

"Trust me you know the answer to that, cop" she says sarcastic

We pull up in our drive way and I get out the car to get Jet out of his car seat.

While he holds his remote control air plane "Can I play with this now?" he asks while yawning

"You have to take a nap first"

"Noooo, Mom tell her I don't have to" he whines

I look at Asami "Yes, Asami tell me I can't"

Asami gets out the car "It's not like you would listen"

She unlocks the house door

"Yue, we're home" she calls out

"She's not here" I tell her she turns to me confused

"Where is she?" she asks

"Umm she went to her friend Rachel's house" Asami face drops

She starts shaking her head "I told her she couldn't go, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, we know Rachel's parents"

"Korra, Rachel's parents are out of town she's with her grandfather, she called you because she knows you have a soft spot her"

"I do not"

"YES YOU DO, KORRA!"

I head into the kitchen while she follows me "Where are you going?"

"To go pick up our daughter"

"No I will go, you will not discipline her, you will let it slide like you always do"

"Asami that's not true, she lied to me, I'm just as upset as you"

"This is what I been telling you about, you keep trying to be the cool parent and make it look like I'm strict but I'm the only one being practical about raising our daughter"

"Because, our daughter is good kid Asami, and the more you yell the more you're pushing her away!" I didn't realize how harsh that sounded and her face drops

"Well if lying, and being sneaky makes a good kid, I wonder what a great kid is to you" she says voice cracking and storming out of the kitchen

"Jet let me put you to bed" she says while lifting him up and taking him upstairs

"Asami I didn't mean that"

* * *

I'm pulling up to Rachel's house and I'm so furious at Yue, she not only lied to me but she lied to Asami also. How could I be so foolish, to think that she would never do that to me.

I get out the car and walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. No one answers, I ring the doorbell again still no one answers.

I walk to the window and look through it and see a grown man sleeping on the couch. I knock on the window and that still doesn't wake him.

I walk around to the back of the house and in the kitchen I see a group of kids laughing and that's not the only thing I see. I see boys, even spot and see Aang! My blood starts to boil a third lie she told me.

I knock on the window and a girl sees me and her eyes goes wide and calls out Yue's name and she turns in the girl's direction and the girl points to the window and Yue and I make eye contract and she drops her cup on the ground.

 **Asami**

Jet's fell asleep on my lap while I was reading him a story, it's been 2 hours since Korra left and she's still not back.

Even though what she said hurts me, there was some truth in what she said, I am on Yue's case a lot, maybe if I wasn't she wouldn't be as sneaky as she is today. Maybe I shouldn't have put the blame on Korra I'm the one to blame.

I hear the downstairs door open and yelling. I slide from under Jet and head to the top of the stairs

"I can't believe you lied to me three times!" Korra says while shutting the door

"I said I was sorry already why do you keep bringing it up"

"Because you don't care, you think I'm not being serious"

"I didn't even know boys were going to be there" Yue yells back

There were boys there, I'm just about to head downstairs and add what I think but I want to see how Korra handles this by herself

"How am I, suppose to believe, you lied to me more than once Yue"

"Why are you acting like, Mom?" Yue asks

"Don't you dare bring her in this, you choose to do this, and I choose to act like this"

"Okay I get it, what I did was bad!"

"You don't get it do you, who knows what could have happened there, you told me it was just supposed to be Rachel there, what if someone at the party kidnapped you"

"Really?"

"Yes really, stuff like that happen all the time, not everything is safe in this world, and your Mom and I are trying to protect you, but you need to help us, by being honest, so we can trust that what we taught you will be used"

"Mommy, it was just a party not some club"

"That's enough, I can't believe after be telling you since our drive home you still dont get it, you...you're grounded, and you no longer can go on that date with Aang"

"WHAt?"

I'm shocked Korra said that grounding her is one thing, but canceling the date.

"You can't do that, he already bought the tickets" Yue yells

"You should have thought of that before you lied to me and a matter of fact give me your phone too"

"Duhh you grounded me, you should have known phone getting taken away went with it"

Yue even backed talked to Korra thought I would never see the day

"Trust me I will be quite use to having your phone because thanks to your back talk, I keeping it for 2 weeks"

"NO Fair, you can't do that"

"Want me to make it, 3?

"Ughhh I hate you, you were suppose to be cool, but you're just like Mom"

My heart drops hearing Yue saying hate and I know Korra's hurt

Yue storms up the stairs crying passing me as I'm going down to comfort Korra.

I find her in the kitchen and she's looking down at the sink

"Korra are you okay?"

"Are you happy now she hates me"

"Korra, she doesn't hate you" I try holding her but she pulls away and grabs her car keys

"I need to go for a ride" she leaves the kitchen and heads out the door.

 **We all say things we don't mean**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Asami)**

Korra still hasnt come home yet, and Yue didn't come down for dinner. I got a couple of texts from Korra telling me she was with Pema. It's been storming for awhile now, so I'm glad she's not driving in this weather.

I tucked Jet into bed and walk toward Yue's room. I'm about to knock on the door when I realize, this is my house.

I open the door and see Yue curled up in bed. "You didn't come down for dinner"

"I wasn't hungry" she mumbles

"Oh I see, you ate too much at the party" Yue sits up

"It wasn't a party, I didn't know Aang would be there, and Mommy comes in like a SWAT team and embarrasses me"

"So by her taking you away from the party, that was embarrassing, the party which you didn't tell anyone about, the party which had boys, that I'm sure Mommy warned you about"

Yue just stares at me dumbfounded I nod clearly seeing my daughter got the point.

"I don't know, which to be disappointed about, the fact you lied to the both of us, or that you told someone who loves you dearly, that you hated her"

Yue mouth drops "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, she didn't have to cancel my date"

"Oh, so her cancelling your date, gave you the right to say such hurtful things to her, do you know how many times we ask you to do something and you don't do it?"

Yue nod "And have we once told you, we hated you?"

Yue shakes her head no

"Exactly, think about the situation, do you think you were in the right, taking in fact, all you did to get to this point?"

Yue doesn't say anything

"Yue, yes or no, if you can say you hate someone, which is a strong and powerful word, you can answer yes and no"

"NO, I don't think I was right, and I don't hate Mommy,and I'm sorry" Yue says in tears

I wrap my arms around her "I know you don't, and I'm sure Mommy will come to her senses and realize that you just said that out of anger"

"Do you think she's mad at me?" she asks

"Truthfully, I think she's mad at herself"

Knowing Korra, she always want to take the blame. That's why I want her to come home so we can talk about what happened.

"What should I do,to get Mommy to forgive me?" Yue ask

"What do you think you should do, is the question, I can't say that her punishment was out of line, I think it was more stricter than mines, but it was her call"

"Well I should apology first off"

"Sounds good"

"I could do extra chores around the house, to gain my phone back earlier"

"Okay, what else?"

"Geez I don't know, what else?"

I shrug "I don't know, that's up to you"

I hear the door open downstairs and I'm relived.

"Is that Mommy?" Yue asks

"I hope so" I tease

I make my way down the stairs and see Korra soaked and wet.

"Korra you're soaked"

"Why thanks Asami, it's not like it was raining" she looks up at me and her face drops

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to come off harsh" I raise my hand

"It's fine, it was a stupid question" I say with a small smile she motion for me to follow her.

I follow her into the laundry room. I don't know who should start to talk first her or myself. She's digging through the dirty clothes hamper.

"Korra, I folded clean clothes on the shelf!" She looks up and gives a small laugh

"Oh didn't notice" I roll my eyes as she puts on her Fire Ferret t shirt.

"Do you want to talk?" I ask while shutting the laundry room door.

She raises one of her eyebrows

"By you shutting the door, do you want to talk or TALK?"

I start to feel my face heat up "Just talk…at the moment" Korra winks and I appreciate how she always seems to make the situation less tense and I'm happy she's not as upset, as she was before . I guess her talk with Pema really calmed her down.

She hops on top of the dryer which I hate because ever since Jet saw her doing that, he wants to climb on the dry or washing machine every time he's near it and he could get hurt

Korra sighs "Does she really hate me?"

"Of course not, you know how we say things, we don't mean when we're angry"

"Yeah I know that, but sometimes we say things we mean when we are angry also, you know like when you leave something in for a long time, it bottles up and it screaming to come out, and it comes out and you can't stop it"

"Is that how you came out to your parents?" I tease

Korra dips her head "Sadly no, but having a Coke bottle and Mentos would have made it a lot more easier to explain"

I punch her shoulder while she laughs

"But really, I talked to Yue, and she told me she didn't mean it, and she realized she was in the wrong"

"As she should, I just hate the fact she lied to the both of us….mostly me"

"Yep, just ignore my feelings" Korra pulls me towards her kisses my hand

"What I meant was, I just want her to you know, come to one of us, if not both, about something instead of hiding it from the both of us"

I nod there is some truth in what Korra saying, I do prefer Yue tell the both of us but I can understand that, she might feel more comfortable only telling one of us sometimes, for explain Korra's parents. I tend to seek more advice from Tonqar than Senna because I know that Korra goes to him most of the time, but then again Senna knows things that Korra doesn't even know.

It's just different with having two people to talk to, the different personality makes it easier and difficult, but it allow you to see two point of views.

I nod while playing with Korra's hand

"Asami, I'm sorry for yelling at you ealier" I look up into Korra's eyes and she looks genuinely sorry.

I pull Korra into a hug

"Awww, I'm sorry for yelling at you too, and you were right I do tend to overreact a bit"

"Noooo, I love it when you overreact, it's pretty cute"

"Hmmm you say that now, so what are you going to do with Yue, boss lady this is in your control?"

Korra sigh "I'm going to give her, her phone back"

"What!" I know I gave Korra control of this, but that's not a punishment that's a reward.

"Asami, I have a plan, I'm going to pretend that I don't care, so she will be confused and try to regain my trust"  
"I don't understand?"

"Spirits Sami, for a genius like yourself, you don't catch on, imagine if your Father caught you doing something bad and didn't punish you and carried on like nothing happened, how would you feel"

"Umm I would be screaming internally, because I would want some type of punishment"

"My point, I'm going use reverse psychology"

Korra actually has a point, that's a great idea.

"How long will you be doing this"? I ask

"Until Yue, gives up, which knowing you, wont be long"

"Hey, I don't give up so easily" I say moving towards her placing a kiss on her lips.

 **The Next Day**

 **(Korra)**

I turn my head from my pillow and hear a loud achoo sound and feel water droplets landing on my face. I open my eyes and see Jet wiping his nose.

"Mom, told me you work now" I wipe my son's germs off my face and turn over.

"Mommy get up!" Jet says while climbing on to my bed and jumping up and down.

"Jet, you don't know how tempted pushing you off the bed is" I say trying to continue my sleep as little feet vibrations are added to my bed.

"Push him off and you will have to deal with me" I look up and see Asami in the doorway.

Ugh now I have to get up. I catch Jet just when he's about to land and get out of bed. He squirms in my arms

"Let me go you beast" I can't help but laugh at such a strange comment made from Jet.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask while handing him to Asami

"In a book, we're having a play"

"A play?" Sami asks shocked Jet nods

"Yep, and I'm the Prince who saved the pencil"

"You mean Princess" I ask

"I said that!"

"Awww our baby is going to be in a play, and he's in the lead!"

"Why does the princes have to save the princess why can't a princess save the princess, or a prince save a prince.."

"Or the princess save herself" Asami adds

I laugh "I guess you're right"

"Why do you have to make everything negative Korra, it's just a play, no need to go in deep"

"You know, we can always get Ginger to help Jet with his lines" I tease

"Haha no, if Jet needs help, I think Iroh would be the best, you now with his" Asami sets Jet down and clears her throat

"Me the General, the strongest, toughest, most attractive person in the Four Nations, will save the day once again" Asami says in a booming voices

I clap "Yep, you got him nailed down" Asami bows

"Thank you"

* * *

I head downstairs and see Yue and Jet eating breakfast. Yue avoids eye contact with me.

"Good Morning Yue" I say while pouring me a cup of coffee

"Hello Mom" she says lowly I reach in the kitchen cabinet and pull out Yue's phone and hand it to her.

"Here" she looks up in shock

"What, you're letting me have it?"

I take a sip of my coffee "Yes, you did nothing wrong" Asami and I make eye contact

"What happened to getting it taken away"

I shrug "What about it?" she looks at Asami confused

"Mom is this a joke?"

"I knew Korra, for years now and I can tell when she's joking or not, so I doubt it"

Yue nods and slides her phone in her backpack

"Pass the syrup, peg-sent" Jet yells out to Yue causing me to almost spit out my coffee

Asami and Yue eyes both goes wide "Who taught you that word" Asami asks

"Yes, and its pronounced peasant" Yue adds while handing him the syrup

"The play I toad you"

"Oh yeah, the Princess and the Tower play, I heard they needed more directors" everyone looks at Asami

And she shakes her head "No, I'm not going to be in charge of some children play, it's bad enough I already get attention"

"Mom, it will be fun with you, you know everything" Jet says while I roll my eyes watching Asami almost shed a tear while pulling him into a hug.

"Aww thanks honey, I mean I guess I could check it out"

"NO!" Yue and I say at the same time

"I can't be known as the daughter with the hot mom and theater director"

"And you're a control freak Asami, you will take the fun out of it" I add not catching the hot mom part until now

"No I wont, you two don't know anything I can run a fortune 400 company, a play is nothing, I will be the best play director ever" Asami says while getting the car keys

"Lights, Camera, Action, and let's go" Asami says while Jet walks behind her

"Bye Mommy, we're going to be famous" Jet yells while blowing a kiss at me

"Aww baby like me when I climbed that..." Asami turns around and I shut my mouth

"Bye Mommy" Yue says

"Good bye, precious daughter who does nothing wrong, and doesn't lie to her parents" I say with a smile she looks confused

"What?"

"Oh nothing, have a good day"I wave and she waves awkwardly back

I dont want to go to work

 **Sorry for not updating in a long time, I will do better and get back on track. Asami directing a children play. You know that will be fun**

 **Thoughts aways appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11

**Asami**

I approach the school's front desk and the attendance woman looks up and gives me a smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Sato"

"Hello, Ms. Mosh I'm here to speak with someone about the play" she nods and picks up the phone

"Let me speak with one of the teachers who is in charge, you can take a seat" I take a seat in one of the chairs while she talks on the phone

I'm a little nervous, due to the fact I haven't taught in so many years. What if the kids don't like me? What if they don't take me seriously?

I pull out my phone to text Korra hopefully she can calm me down

 **Korra**

I'm sitting at my desk while Kyle is sitting in front of me.

"Now Kyle, as my intern I need you to side with me with argument" he opens his mouth but I shake my head making sure he doesn't say anything.

"I don't care, if I'm wrong, it's all about loyalty"

"But Kuvira and Baatar were.."

"I don't care if they did have a point, it's better with two vs two than one vs two, and if you can't deal with that I might have to fire you"

"What?" I get a text from Asami and tell Kyle to hold on

 **Bae:** I'm nervous what if the kids don't like me?

 **Korra:** At least you know one will

 **Bae:** Who?

 **Korra:** Our son!

 **Bae:** Hahaha true

 **Korra:** Don't stress it, you will do fine I have to go, Kyle is in front of me, he had the nerve to agree with Baatar and Kuvira that being able to bend earth would be a great super power.

 **Bae:** Oh spirits lay off him

 **Korra:** We will see and clearly being able to bend water would be the best superpower

I slide my phone back into my pocket and face Kyle who looks irriated which should be my reaction.

"You think you're better than me?"

"What, I didn't say that!" I stare him down

"You're thinking it"

"You can't read my mind!" he answers back with a smug look on his face my intern has some nerve

"I'm done with you, leave my presences"

"Ugh" he gets up and leaves and shuts my door.

Before I can sit down in my seat, I hear a knock on the door.

"KYLE I TOLD YOU!" the door opens and it's not Kyle but Kuvira.

"Oh it's you" I tease but she doesn't smile in fact she's serious

"Korra we need to talk"

"Don't tell me you're breaking up with me" she gives a smirk but motions for me to sit.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Do remember Zaheer?" my mind is taken back to the memories of such a monster.

"Of course, how could I forget him?"

"Well I received an email"

Years ago we all agreed that Zaheer had to be punished for what he did. Sadly P'li his lawyer got him off the charges against him. But of course he messed up and assaulted some man at a bar and due to the charges we made in the past against him. The judge gave him extra time on his sentence.

"What did the email say?" I ask

"That he escaped jail" I get up and my mind is racing

"When and how?"

"I don't know all the details, but it happened 1 week ago"

"Why are we just now hearing about this?"

"The jail house didn't want to cause panic, and thought they could capture him before, but its been a week and they are concerned"

"They should be, he's a criminal" I look out the window

"He's out there Kuvira, free roaming the street"

"What if he comes after us Kuvira?" This time Kuvira stands up

"Don't think like that Korra, there is no way he would step foot here in Republic City"

"You don't know that, you know how confident he is, he thinks he can get away with anything, I bet he knows where we live!"

"Korra don't over think this"

"Kuvira, we both have a family, and I can't imagine.."

"Don't think like that Korra, we have word out right now, you need to be aware and tell your family to stay away from him as will I, we will find him, we're the good guys"

"Funny, because the bad guys always find the good ones"

 **Asami**

I walk into the aud and see kids running around the stage with a woman trying to calm them down, which is failing.

There is so much going on, there are kids jumping up and down the stage, kids fighting, and even kids ripping up paper.

No wonder the play needed help. I see Jet on stage and he's playing with some kids, at least he's not a trouble maker. Wait…he picks up some toilet paper and throws it at the woman trying to break up the kids fighting.

I whistle "JET MAKO SATO, IF YOU DON'T STOP THROWING THINGS RIGHT NOW!" all the kids stop what they're doing and Jet smiles and runs off the stage and gives me a hug

"Mom, you're here" I return the hug

"I am, and I'm not happy with what I'm seeing" he looks at me confused the woman runs towards me and kisses my feet

"Oooohhh Thank you so much, for taking the job"

"Wait I thought I was helping you" she gets up

"Oh no, I quit" she grabs her things and runs out the room yelling "They're monsters"

All the kids start to contuine what they were doing but, I stop them

"Enough I want each and every one of you to line up on stage" they just stare at me

"Now!" they still stare at me.

"They arent listening to you Mom" Jet says

I sigh "Fine, who ever is the first one lined up on stage, get's a dollars" all the kids race in line

I look at the 18 kids, I need back up, maybe calling Ginger won't be a bad idea after all.

 **Korra**

After calling the jail house and hearing their side of the story. I decided that I need to speak with my family asap. I'm waiting for Yue at the bus stop and I know Asami's with Jet so I don't have to worry.

The only person I told about the information I found out about Zaheer was Iroh and he was just as worried as I was. I'm not worried about Zaheer coming after me, I'm worried about, Yue, Jet, and Asami. I don't know what I will do, if one of them go hurt.

The bus pulls up and Yue gets off. I honk my horn at her and she looks at me confused while running to the car.

"What's wrong, what are you doing here?"

"Why can't a Mother pick up their innocent non lying daughter from the bus stop" I say while looking at her in the rear mirrors.

"I guess you're right, is Mom home?"

"Nope, she's with Jet working on the play"

"Oh yeah I still can't belive she's doing that"

"Have you seen any strange men lately?' I ask while pulling off

"Umm, no"

"You sure, any people you havent seen?"

"No, why are you asking me that?"

"Just wondering" I say calmly trying to read her

"Actualy to think about it, I have" I brake the car

"When?"

"Okay I see him everyday, and he's super weird" I nod letting her continue

"Do you see him at school?"

"Yes, and it's so awkward, he waves at me sometimes"

"Do you wave back?" I start to get worried

"Yes, you raised me right Mommy"

"What does he look like?" she looks so serious

"Not much hair, he almost has a baby face" Zaheerr was bald and had a smooth face but he should have wrinkles by now.

"And?" Yue stares at me intensely

"He calls you Mommy too"

"He calls me Mommy?"

Yue bursts out laughing

"I'm talking about Jet" I roll my eyes

"Haha it was funny"

I put the car back into drive "No it was not, and you get your sense of humor from your Mom"

"Really?" Yue asks amused

"Yep, because she's not funny" this time I laugh

 **Asami**

"Ewww I'm not kissing her" Jet says while sticking his tongue out at the princess.

"Yeahhh, he eats dirt" the girl with short black hair and blue eye says to Jet

"I do not" Jet whines

I read over the script and there is a scene where after Jet slays the dragon, he wakes up the princess with a kiss

"It says here in the book, that you kiss her on the cheek to wake her up"

"Like you do to Mommy?" Jet asks

"Yes sometimes"

"Wait you have two Moms?" one kids asks

"Yes?" Jet answers confused

"I have a Daddy and Mommy" another kid says

I clear my throat

"I think it's a wrap for today, everyone take a bow" all the kids bow and runs off the stage.

Jet's stays on stage as the children exit the auditorium.

"What's wrong?" I ask wondering if the Daddy and Mommy comment got to him.

He smiles "Can you catch me? he asks

"Of course, I carry you all the time" to my surprise Jet runs and hops off the stage and run I run up the stage to catch him and he laughs

"Jet I didn't think you would hop off the stage" he wraps his arms around my neck

"I wanted to show you I could fly"

He's truly a mini Korra.

* * *

Jet and I walk into our house and Momo runs to Jet and he hugs Yue's puppy. Yue comes around the corner

"There you are" she says while putting on Momo's lease.

"Hey Honey" I say while giving Yue a hug

"How was school?"

"Werid, Mommy kept asking me questions"

"About what?"

"Questions like If I seen any strange men following me?"

"Where is Mommy?" I ask concerned Korra feel the need to ask such question

"In the backyard she been adding things to the house ever since we came home"

"Okay, watch your brother"

"I'm a man, I don't need a baby sitter" Jet yells banging his chest I pat his head

"Then watch your sister, Mom will be right back"

I head outside and see Korra lying on the ground hooking some wires together.

"Um what are you doing?"

"Something"

"I can see that, but what are you doing?"

"Adding some more cameras"

"Why?" she gets up and dush herself off

"I want to know what is happening at all times"

"And why would you need to know that?" I ask not understanding why my wife is taking an interest to our security. Our home is very protected already.

I start to worry

"Korra talk to me?" she takes off her gloves and stares at me and I'm waiting for her to speak.

"Zaheer broke out of jail, and I believe he's a danger to our family"

 **The action, the suspense, Jet's kiss. Things area about to get crazy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Asami**

I shut our bedroom door "How did he get out?" I ask with my mind racing

"Apparently some guards, were not watching him or something, I don't know! but we have to move"

I can understand why Korra is freaking out but she needs to think and be practical

"Honey, don't you think that's pretty drastic?" Korra rushes to the window and checks the blinds

"No, not compared to him finding us and getting his revenge"

"I doubt he will come after us, if I were him, I would try to get as far as possible, why come to Republic city, when you want to avoid the police?"

"Because, Zaheer is a psychopath, Asami out of all people I know you aren't giving him the benefit of the doubt, I refuse for him to be running the streets, I will do everything in my power to catch him"

I forceful put my hands on her shoulder so she's starring right at me.

"You will not, I can't afford to have you getting hurt again" she turns away but I move her chin so she's looking into my eyes so see how serious I am.

"Korra, you understand, you will not go after him promise me"

She doesn't say anything and I start tearing up "Promise me, right now Korra please, I can't lose you, the kids can't either"

She grabs my hand "Asami" she says lowly but I want a promise not a compromise or some excuse. I need her to tell me that she wont do anything foolish to put herself in harm's way again.

"I just want to protect our family" she says

"You can do that, without going on a hunt, save that for the police"

"I AM THE POLICE!"

"No, you do cyber security at a police station, Korra you may have similar training but that's not what you do"

"Asami, you know I can't just sit there and do nothing" knowing my wife for years, I already established that.

"Promise me Korra"

"…..fine I promise I wont go after him, but that doesn't mean, I wont be following this case" I pull her into a hug

"Trust me I want you to do that, just don't go on a mission after him"

"I wont Asami but we need to talk to the kids about Zaheer and what he looks like and how to defend themselves

"Okay, let's go talk with them right now" I grab Korra hand but she stops

"Um about that" Korra says scratching the back of her neck

* * *

"Everyone, sit down and pay attention!" Korra yells out using a fake Military sergeant voice

Jet giggles and Kuvira gets in his face

"You like laughing?" Jet nods

"How does lying on the ground with your guts lying on the sidewalk sound?" my eyes goes wide and Baatar pulls his wife away

"Was that too much?" Kuvira whisper to Baatar and he nods

"A tad bit" he says reassuring his wife

I can't believe Kuvira and Korra planned a meeting to discuss Zaheer. I mean this has to be a joke all the kids in Kuvira's and Baatar's movie room as Kuvira and Korra stand up with a projector wearing sunglasses like it's some type of movie.

This is supposed to be informal not comical but if my wife insists she knows what she's doing I'll let her do her thing.

I look over at Yue and her and Mike are sitting together talking while Michael is on his cellphone.

"Alright, everyone pay attention" Korra says while the PowerPoint is on the title slide called 'Stay Away From this Man' by Kuvira Beifong and Korra Sato'

I'm so disappointed that my name Sato is being featured on such a joke.

Kuvira talks first

"As you may know, us Mommies are police officers"

"My Mommy works with computers" Yue calls out while I try not to laugh

"I'm also a police officer by the way" Korra says back to our daughter with a smirk

"Sure" Yue says while Mike and Michael laugh causing Jet to laugh just because everyone else is.

"Anyway, we work with criminals" Kuvira continues

"And there is a criminal, that is one of the worst" Korra turns to the next slide and it's a picture of Zaheer

"He looks like a potato"Mike calls out

"Yes he does" Korra says smiling

"Can we call him potato head" Jet asks

"No, stupid" Yue says

"Yue come sit with me now, and apologize" I say

"Wait what, I was kidding!" I give her the look and she gets up

"Fine, sorry Jet" she then makes her way over to me and sits down next to me crossing her arms while I kiss her cheek

"This man, hates us" Korra says while point a yard stick at his big forehead I look at Korra and she shrugs

"Well he does, hate us" Korra whines Baatar nods agreeing with her

"Why?" Jet asks

 **Korra**

"Because he mad at us" I say answering my child's question

"Why?" Jet asks I look at Asami for help but she just looks amused

"Because, Aunt Kuvira and I locked him up"

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Next question" Yue raises her hand

"Yes"

"What did he do to make him get arrested"

"He beat up someone" Kuvira answers

"Did he kill the person" Mike asks

"No" I answer

"Then how is he the worst criminal in the world?" Michael asks

"Because he's manipulative, and sometimes that can cause people to get hurt, and he escaped prison"

I turn to the next slide that reads [Gasps] and the whole room gasps

Expect Asami who just cover her face

"When did you add that" Kuvira asks me

"10 minutes, ago, it got deleted"

"Oh I wondered who took it out" Kuvira says looking away

"Yeah it's weird, the only one worked on this PowerPoint was you and I….anyway we want you all to let us know if you see him, and to be on the look out for him, because he's dangerous"

"So you want us to stay away from potato head, because he might want revenge" Mike asks

"Yes" I say

"Well that's unfair to us, why have kids when you know someone will try to hurt them" Yue asks

"It's quite selfish, if you ask me" she adds

I smile at my opinionated daughter, she gets it from her Mother.

"Well I don't think we all thought, Hey lets have kids so a criminal can break out jail and go after them!" Baatar laughs

"I honestly I think, they would come after the grown ups, not us the children" Mike says

"Not true, if I wanted revenge I would go after the person who did me wrong loved ones because I know that's the people they care about the most." Michael says calmly

I stare at him dumbfounded

Asami stands up "I tried to let you all do your thing, but it's not working" I roll eyes

"You never let me do it myself" I whine while sitting in the chair beside Yue with my arms crossed mad too.

"Zaheer, is a terrible man, he won't stop until he gets what he wants, so until the police find him, you all must be alert, this is not a game he's dangerous, but your parents will protect you and make sure nothing happens to you, but you all must still be aware of your surrounding and stick together and take care of one another, now what are some ways you all can help each other?" Asami asks

Baatar gets up too " Mike since, you like your phone so much, what can you do"

Mike puts his phone down "I guess, I could text Yue and Mike, where I'm at"

"Good, good, what else" Asami asks

"Since my classes, are almost close to Jet, I could walk him to class and walk him out" Michael offers

"Great Job Michael" Baatar says

Jet shoots his hand up and Asami calls on him

"I can yell if I see him" Asami nods

"Yes, yell loud" Jet stands up

"ahhhhhhhhh" he yells and I cover my eyes and he bows

"Good job" Asami says while pointing at Yue

"What's your idea?"

"Um, I can walk up to him and ask him to turn himself in" Kuvira laughs

And I give Kuivira the stare

"This kid, got guts reminds me of myself" Kuvira says laughing

Yue laughs

"I'm kidding, my idea would be to hang out with my friends in groups, so I wont be alone"

"I like that better" Asami says with a smile

Baatar claps "Since we got that out of the way who wants to watch, Frozen?" all the kids cheer

"Why did they have to do better than us" I whisper to Kuvira

"I was thinking the same thing"

 **Since I'm working on my new story my main focus will be on that, but from time to time I will update this I wrote this story, I really wasn't planning on making it into some big adventure like my previous ones. Just some cute moment shared between such a beautiful family.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ASAMI**

"Why must we go camping again?" Yue asks while Korra drives up the mountain

"Because, Kuvira told Mommy about the Beifongs' annuals camp trips, and your Mommy felt like it was a competition" I say while Korra rolls her eyes

"I did not, just thought it would be fun" I look at my naive wife. What's so fun about staying in a tent all night with bugs and animals. I shiver at the thought of it all.

"We going to fish" Jet scream out in delight

"That's right, sweetie" Korra says while sticking her tongue out at me

We pull up to the camp ground and Korra parks the jeep next to Kuvira's car. I hope out and I can already smell the germs.

Something about being older you start to recognize the hazards of doing things like this. If was in my 20s I would be all for it, but with a family I have to worry about injuries and that's a lot of stress.

I undo Jet's car seat and he wraps his arms around my neck and whispers

"I'm going to collect as much bugs as I can hold" I stare at my wife in horror as Jet kisses my cheek and runs to Baatar.

"Hey little man" he says while lifting Jet up

Another car pulls up and I can't believe my eyes.

"Opal and Bolin you're here?" I ask while Bolin opens the car

"Yep, when I heard the word camping I thought rocks" he says in his hiking boots and vest. I pull him into a hug, then head to Opal.

"You shouldn't be out here" I say looking at Opal's round belly

"Trust me the doctor approved, and if I'm not feeling well there is a hotel up the street"

I give her a hug

The back seat of her door opens and Iroh comes out.

"You came too?" I ask in shock while he laughs

"You know I had my good times, in the woods"

"As a General" we all say in unison I give him a hug

"Where is your wifey?" he asks

I look around and I can't find Korra anywhere actually.

 **Korra**

Kuvira and I are trying to put up the tents. "I was surprised you agreed to this" Kuvira says

"You know me, I'm all for nature" I say hooking a part together

"You sure it had nothing to do with, the camp competition I told you about"

"Pshh no, when you told me the Beifongs were undefeated I was like cool, not ooohh not until I take part in them"

Kuvira smiles "You think you can beat me?"

"Kuvira you know I'm not the same competitive person I was back in high school"

We look at each other and we both start working on our tent quickly.

I hook another part together "Why are you working so fast?" she asks

"I'm working at my normal pace, which happens to be fast"

I hear a whistle and I know that whistle from a mile a way. I look up and see Iroh standing on top of a rock with the sun reflecting behind him and I swear the only thing he's missing is an eagle to land on his shoulder.

"Iroh?" he laughs and hops off the rock and pulls me into a hug.

"How are you?" he asks I look over and see Kuvira finishing the tent and I groan internally.

"Good, what bring you here?" I ask

"Opal and Bolin invited me"

"They're here?" I ask excited I haven't seen Opal and Bolin in weeks, we all just been so busy.

I walk up the hill to the cars and see Opal and Asami talking.

Opal and I make eye contact and I open my arms

"I missed you so much" Opal returns the hug

"I missed you too" I touch her belly

"And I missed my little Korra" I say in a baby voice

"That's not the baby's name!" Opal protest

"Mmmhmm sure, where is Rocky at?"

"Ahem, I'm right here watching your son" I turn around and see Jet covered in dirt.

"What, we just got here!" I say lifting Jet out of Bolin's arms

"I'm dirty Mommy" I look over at Asami and she shakes her head

"You wanted camping, you take care of our son's mess" I pout

"Jet you're lucky I knew this would happen" he puts dirt on my nose

 **ASAMI**

I help bring the some of our stuff into our tent, Korra built us, which Iroh had to fix when she wasn't looking.

I walk inside the tent and see Yue on her phone. "Shouldn't you be enjoying nature?" I ask we both look at each other.

Then laugh "You're right, this is the best place" I sit beside my daughter and grab some sunscreen.

"Who're you texting?" I ask just for small talk

"Some friends from school, they're at an amusement park and I'm stuck here, at Camp Something"

"Aww sorry, if I knew you wanted to hang with your friends, I would have helped?

"Really?" Yue asks In shock

"No, I lied this family and amusement park don't mix" I tease

The tent opens and Jet comes running inside

"I'm clean Mom" Jet says hopping on top of me.

"I know, you smell good"

"Thanks to me" Korra says walking into the tent

"Thanks to you, we're in the wilderness" I say

"Stop complaining, Yue looks…comfortable"

"I want to go home" Yue whines

"This is your home!" a deep voice says

"Kuvira, if you don't stop being weird" Korra says while opening the tent door wider

"I just came to tell you, that some of the grown ups, are going hiking and Opal and Bolin can watch the kids"

Korra looks over at me pleading "No, I'm not hiking!"

"Pleaseeee, you can't let me be the third wheel"

"You will have Iroh!" I answer back

"It won't be the same, without you pleaseeeeeeeeee"

"Go Mom, it will be fun" Yue says not looking up from her phone.

"What if Jet needs me?" I ask trying to get out of this hiking trip

"I'm a MAN, I need No one"

Kuvira and Korra both laugh "I guess, it's settled we're going hiking" Korra says in triumphs

* * *

I feel like my legs are breaking by every step I take, my feet is on fire, I can barely breath, sweat is drowning me alive. This is the worst thing known to man.

Why would anyone put themselves through such torture?

I stop and put my hands on my knees

"Go without me, I don't think I can make it" I say trying to catch my breath

Everyone ahead of me stops walking.

"Do you need some water?" Iroh ask pulling out his thermos

"No, I need to stop walking!" Korra jogs downs towards me

"I didn't marry no quitter" next thing I know my body is being lifted off the ground and put over her shoulder

"Korra put me down!"

"No, we must finish the hike"

"No man left behind" Baatar says

"Speaking of that, did I tell you how I had to save a group of soliders from a fire bear?" Iroh starts and we all groan

 **Opal**

"There is a baby inside there" Jet says to me he's such a sweet heart.

I nod "Yes, there is"

He stares at my round belly "I was in Mommy's tummy" he says with pride

"Trust me, I was there, funny story we were actually at your Uncle Bolin's birthday party"

 _ **5 years ago**_

" _Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Bolinnnnnn, Happy Birthday to you"_

 _Bolin smiles while looking at his rock themed cake_

" _Make a wish sweetie"_

" _I have everything I ever wanted" he says back_

" _Just make a wish, like damn it's just a candle" Eska screams out_

 _Asami covers Yue's ears "There are children here, Eska" she rolls her eyes_

" _Sorry, totally forgot that you all went soft on us" Deesna and Eska high five each other_

 _Bolin makes a wish and we all clap._

" _What did you wish for?" Korra asks_

" _He can't tell you or it won't come true" I explain_

" _Kids, get the first piece" Bolin calls out while Yue, Mike, and Michael run to the front of the line_

" _I thought it was the birthday boy who got the first piece?" Baatar tease_

" _I'm more a rock candy type of guy" he says winking_

" _Can I get some water?" Yue asks me_

" _Sure sweet pea, let me go get it" Korra gets up so does Asami_

 _"No, Honey I will get it, please sit down"_

" _Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can get my daughter water, I got thisssss"_

 _I laugh as Korra waddles to the kitchen._

" _Is she always like this?" I ask Asami which she sits down and nods rapidly_

" _Yes, it's like she can't sit down, I chase after her more than I chase after my own daughter"_

" _Well, since it's a boy, you will be chasing alot more" Kuvira says looking at Mike and Michael_

" _Trust me watching Rohan and Meelo, I know for a fact, we're in trouble" I tease_

 _I hear glass breaking and Asami and I get up on our way to the kitchen_

" _Korra are you okay?" I call out_

"I'm _Fine just my water broke" everyone but Asami laughs_

" _It's fine Korra, you can get another cup" Bolin teases_

 _I get to the kitchen and see Korra hand gripped on the counter top and she looks up at us_ _panicked_

" _No, my water water broke" she says Korra looks scarred out of her mind. Asami takes a long sigh._

" _Korra, take a deep breath, we're going to the hospital" Korra nods at Asami's request but then clenching her stomach and we rush to her aid_

" _Someone get my car keys, Korra ready to have the baby" Asami yells out_

 _Bolin and Baatar rush to the kitchen helping Korra up._

 _"I'm driving, you need to help keep her calm" Kuvira says to Asami_

" _What's going on?" Yue asks_

" _Everything alright, pumpkin, Mom and Mommy will see you soon" I tell her Yue starts crying and I hold her_

" _Don't cry Yue" Korra says then groans in pain_

 _"We will see you soon" Asami says while pulling Yue into a hug. Then the door shuts leaving me alone with the kids and Desna and Eska._

" _Why is Mommy, screaming?" Yue asks me while I wipe her tears_

" _She's having your new baby brother" I say holding her._

" _Damn on Bolin's birthday" Eska says while taking a sip of wine that was locked in my cabinet._

 _Wait how did she even get it?_

 _ **End**_

"Then Mommy had you at the hospital" I say pinching his cheek

"Was I cute baby?" he asks

"Yes you were adorable, when I saw you I was like look at those beautiful blue eyes"

Yue comes out of the tent.

"Who was more crazy, Mom or Mommy?" she asks I laugh

"Actually, I thought Asami would be more frantic, but Korra was, Bolin told me she nearly broke Asami's hand in the delivery room"

"Hopefully, you don't do that to me" Bolin says coming back with fire wood.

"We will see, wont we, rock boy"

 **Korra**

"So I met this girl, at this hardware store a few weeks back and I think I like her" Iroh says

"Oohhhh what's her name?" I ask

"August"

"That's a pretty name" Asami says

"Yeah, she's a pretty person, I think she might be the one"

"Wait, the General is going to be tied down" Baatar tease

"Hey, I'm the marriage type"

"Then why didnt Asami marry you?" I say under my breath while Asami giggles and laughs being the only one to hear my comment.

"I'm happy for you" Sami says

"Yeah, better enjoy it while it last, because once you have kids, everything changes" Kuvira adds

"I dont believe that, you all have kids and still are the same"

"Not true" I tease

"Give some examples" Iroh says while we all rest.

"For one, the fight, the boys fight all the time, and you have to be neutral but firm" Baatar adds

"I agree, Yue and Jet aren't the same age so thats more fighting, fights that could be avoided" Asami says

"I get your point, but everyone has confrontations even friends"

"How the alone time?" he asks

we all groan "I wouldnt put the blame on the kids, because sometimes you're just tired" Baatar says calmly

"Mmmmhhm, are you tired or Kuvira's tired" I tease

"Ignore Korra, Baatar's right it's alot of work, work that I dont regret but when I hit the pillow I'm knocked out"

I roll my eyes

"You have something to say" Asami asks

"Nothing honey, nothing at all"

Iroh gets up from the ground "We best be heading back, it's getting late"

I help Asami up and she pulls me down for a kiss.

"What's that for?"

"For carrying me up the mountain"

"Anytime, baby" I pull her into a hug.

"You know, camping is really romantic we should have though of this before, a nice view,mountains , and a tent really sets the mood" she whispers in my ears

"You know, I brought an extra tent if you really feel that way" I say wrapping my arms around her waist

Asami then pulls away laughing

"No way, not in a tent" she says walking off

"You're no fun!" I say pouting then walking after her

 **I'm on a roll this week with the updates :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Korra**

"Everyone get around, so Uncle Bolin can tell a scary story" I call out

"Not too scary" Asami says while taking out the marshmallows.

"Umn, I didn't know you were a paternal advisory sticker" I say clearly frustrated

"Korra, we're parents I think that's self explanatory"

I get up and help Asami pass out the supplies for the s'mores.

"You're doing it wrong" Yue says while snatches the stick from Jet and puts it on for him.

Jet tries reaching for it but she takes off the marshmallow.

"You can do it" she says Jet starts tearing up and Yue shakes her head

"You can do it, I know you can" she then takes another marshmallow and hands it to Jet

"Now just put the marshmallow on top, like the knights do to the dragons on your video game"

Jet then wipes his eyes and stabs the marshmallow in and laughs

"See I knew you could do it,good job" I just want to hug my children getting along but I dont want to spoil the brother sister moment. I look at my wife to see if she noticed the encounter, but she's throwing the trash away.

I got over to her "You just missed it, our daughter was nice to Jet"

"When?"

"Just now, she was all you can do it, and great job, it was just beautiful"

"Aww there is hope after all" Sami teases and we hear Bolin's booming voice starting the story off. "Let take a walk" I offer

"What about the kids" I look back and see that Baatar, Kuvira, Opal, and Bolin sitting around the fire

"They have more than, enough guidance and besides you got G.I joe, watching too"

"Where?" Asami asks looking around I put up to the tree branch

"He's in the trees" she asks in shock

"No, haha he's in the tent asleep, because apparently he has first night watch"

* * *

we make our way down the camp path holding hands.

"You know besides the creepy noises and bugs, this is actually fun"

"Duh, I always have great ideas"

"No, you always have good ideas, and they manage to go bad"

I stop "Name a time"

 **Asami**

She wants me to name some bad ideas, I mean it could take all day.

"You can't use the Ferris wheel one"

"Fine, the time you went undercover to look for me" I spit out

"You can't name that one either" she says back laughing

"Fine, I will use another one"

 _ **4 year ago**_

" _Why won't he stop crying, Yue never cried as much as him" Korra whines while bouncing Jet on her shoulder._

" _Did you give him a bottle?" I ask trying to help Yue with her homework_

" _Yes, and he finished it, now he's screaming because he wants more"_

" _Korra, I doubt that's why he's crying"_

" _Make him stop crying, it's hurting my head, put him in the car" Yue says while writing in cursive_

" _Honey, we're not going to put him in the car" I look up and I see Korra holding the car keys in her hand about to open the door._

" _Korra, get back here you're not putting him in the car"_

" _Do you have any better ideas, Yue is a genius so I think she knows what's best"  
_

 _And they said, I would be the less calm one in our relationship._

 _I get up and take Jet and he literally screams in my ear. Then I smell something I lift up Jet and bring him to my nose._

" _Korra, he needs a changed diaper"  
"NO I just changed it, less than an hour ago"_

" _Well he could still go again" I check his diaper and in fact, that was the problem._

" _Korra, go get a diaper"_

" _Umm, we ran out"_

" _What I told you, to go get them earlier" I yell out_

" _I was then, Yue did this cute little trick, Yue show her" Yue gets up and starts burping_

" _A…B….C….D…E…F…G..H" I look at Korra in horror_

" _Did you teach her that?" I ask she smiles_

 _this is too much Jet is still crying, my daughter still burping, this house is out of control._

" _No…well she burped and it sounded like a H, so I was like if she can say H then she can say A, B, C and so on"_

 _I go into my purse and see I have an extra diaper "I'm going to change him, and you need to unteach our daughter such a disgusting trait"_

" _NO" Korra burps while Yue laughs and to our suprise Jet stops crying and looks at Korra in amazement_

 _Then starts crying again_

" _NO" Korra burps again and Jet stops again._

" _I can't believe I'm saying this, but please don't stop" I say while Korra follows me upstairs to the changing room._

" _That's not the first time, I heard you say that"_

" _Haha very funny, that's why you're changing the diaper"_

" _NO" she burps again_

 _ **End**_

"That wasn't a bad, Idea it was a good one, but if you want to go on about me, let me start off about what your bad ideas was"

"Oh please, I don't have bad ideas"

"Well let, me remind you about this one it was on our wedding day"

 **Korra**

 _ **16 Years ago**_

 _Varrick stands up and taps his glass "I would like to make a toast to the Satos"_

 _I clap, I mean what else could I do. Varrick looks at my new wife and I, clearly drunk, so this will be fun._

" _I can't believe I'm saying this but, out of all my years of being a principal, I never thought my formal teacher at my school, and a formal student would get married, I mean don't you think that a bit weird"_

 _Asami hides her face but I laugh and try to move her hand away._

" _Like how do you think, that makes me feel, it makes me look like I don't know what's going on with my school, shoot they could been having a relationship in school and I probably wouldn't have known"_

" _They did" Bolin calls out_

" _WHAT?" Varrick asks confused while I laugh_

" _This this is terrible" Asami says lowly_

" _I think it's amusing"_

" _Please continue, Varrick" I call out while drinking my_ _champagne_

" _So, I just want to say I'm glad you two met and fell in love" he starts stumbling_

" _Love is like a brick wall, you can't break it, and if you tryyyyyy you get hurt, unless you have have a bulldozers, dont you two go buying bulldozers"_

" _Sit down" Kuvira calls out while Baatar covers her mouth trying not to laugh_

" _Like you in soccer, it doesn't take a Principal to see that, you were on the bench most of the time" I nearly spit out my drink and burry my head into Asami hair trying not to laugh as Kuvira tries to get up but Baatar pulls her down._

" _Happy Marriage" we all clap while Varrick sits down._

" _Hey let's get away for awhile" Asami says I take her hand and we make our way through the dance floor._

" _Where are you two going, couldn't wait to devour each other?" Eska asks_

" _Yes"_

" _NO" we look at each other and laugh_

" _We're just going, to get some air" Asami answer for us_

" _Hmm, that's what they call it these days" Eska walks off and we head outside to the oceanfront._

" _I can't believe your Father, managed to buy us the Fire Palace"_

" _When your Father is friends, with the Fire Lord, you can do what you want"_

 _She wraps her arms around me "How does it feel being, a Sato?" she asks  
_

 _"I mean, I can already feel the wealth" I tease_

" _So you married me for my money?"_

" _Noooooo, I married you because I love you clearly" I say bringing my lips to hers_

" _Great answer" we look down at the waves and just take it all in._

" _Asami"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Can you just let me know, if you don't feel the same way"_

"Korra, _What are you talking about?"_

" _I want you to be honest with me, I don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me, if you aren't happy or if you fall out of love with me, I care about you that much to want you happy"_

 _She grabs my hand and kisses it_

 _"Korra, that's the reason why I love you so much, you think of others first, but you need to think about yourself, because I want you to do the same for me, if you aren't happy tell me and we can work it out together, don't hold anything from me if you're upset, because one"_

 _She brings me in closer "I know you so well already" she kisses my ear and I squirm laughing_

" _I know that you're ticklish on your ear, which is weird but I know you that well"_

" _Ugh, why do you always have to be right" I say pulling away and crossing my arms_

" _Because, I'm just am, and why do you have to be so adorable when you pout?"_

" _Why do you have to be such a goody two shoes" I spit back and her smile drops_

" _Who said that?"she asks_

" _Everyone" I tease but she has a serious look on her face_

" _Do you think, that" I shrug_

" _I mean going to the boiling rock was pretty bad-ass but I still think you're innocent"_

 _Now she crosses her arm_

 _And I laugh "Woah Asami, no need to take it seriously"_

" _No, explain how I'm a goody two shoes?"_

" _I'm not, I'm just saying, it's not a bad thing" I look around to help explain_

" _For example, If I wanted to strip off my clothes and hop into the ocean, I would, while a goody two shoes like your self would protest"_

" _Hmm, really?" she asks_

" _Yeah but, that' just…." Asami unzips the back of her dress_

" _What are you doing" I whisper she then bites the hair tie around her wrist and puts her hair up in a bun_

" _Asami, I was kidding" I look around to make sure no one is witnessing what my crazy wife is doing._

 _She steps out of her wedding dress._

" _Honey, you look beautiful as always but shouldn't we wait until later, to do this"_

" _Oh, we aren't having sex"_

" _And that's perfectly fine" I say trying to sound a tad bit shocked. she rolls her eyes_

" _Well not until, I prove to you, that I'm not a goody two shoes" she goes further down the sand._

" _Asami!" I whisper trying to get her to come back_

 _Ugh is it too late to unmarry my wife, I didn't marry this woman. I take off my shoes and down the stairs but's too late she's in the water._

 _I jog over to her and try to catch my breath "Join me the water's great" she calls out. I'm glad that it's late because If someone saw us like this._

" _No….I'm…..I…don't…want…to get …wet"_

 _Asami splashes water on to me and I back up_

" _Quit"_

" _Why goody two shoes" she calls out_

" _You know what, a goody two shoes would do something like this, to please someone"_

 _She laughs_

" _Is that so?"_

" _Yep, that's so" a bright flash appears and I turn around there are is a camera crew taking picture of us_

" _Go away!" I yell out_

" _HEY, THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY " I hear Iroh call out along with some more of our guest as they chase off the_ _paparazzi_

 _Opal and Bolin run down to us "Are you ooohhhh kay…" Asami covers herself_

" _Yep, you know just chilling" I say trying to hide the both of us embarrassment_

 _Iroh jogs over to us and covers his eyes "What's going on here?" My mother asks_

 _"Just getting some fresh air" Eska answers_

 _ **End**_

Asami covers her face "Oh spirits that picture of us made so many headlines, that it was the most sold topic across the 4 nations"

I laugh "I know it was captioned, Good girl gone wild, which proves you're a goody two shoes"

"I'm not a goody two shoes!"

 **Thanks TwoStars, for the reminder :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Asami**

 _*Chirp chirp chirp*_

 _I pull my sleeping bag over my head. It's bad enough I'm in this tent but the sound of birds waking me up is worst._

 _"Mom, where is Mommy?" Jet ask_

 _"She's right here, honey" I say with my eyes shut._

 _"No, she's not, Yue gone too" my eyes shoot open and he was in fact right. It's just Jet and myself here. I rub my eyes._

 _"I need to go to the bathroom" he whines_

 _"Alright, lets go find Mommy and you a potty" I open the tent and it looks like we're the only one up and my family is nowhere to be found._

 _A tent opens and it's Iroh "Good Morning neighbors" he says with a smile which doesn't make since because it's morning._

 _"Good Morning, I need to pee" Jet replies back Iroh laughs_

 _"Do you need me to take him, so you can get some rest?"_

 _"No, I can't go back to sleep until I know where Yue and my wife is" I tease_

 _"Check over by the lake, she might be there"_

 **Korra**

"Mike is so sweet, but I also like Aang. It's so confusing" I skip another rock across the lake.

"Yes, I can see how this is hard on you, but you have to be honest with them and tell them how you feel" look at me giving advice like Zuko.

She skips her rock. "That's stupid, I will hurt their feelings"

"You don't have to tell them you like another boy, you can just say, you want to think before getting into a relationship, which you won't do because I still think you're too young"

She nods

"Can I ask you something?" I bring my rock back to the ground

"Anything, Yue"

"How did you know, you loved someone" I start to panick because Yue's only thirteen she's too young to be talking about love. I'm still getting used to the whole she finds boys attractive thing now, love is the last thing I need.

"Well I certainly wasn't 13 when I loved someone, and you can hardly choose which boy you like better, how can you love them?"

"Mommy, I'm talking about in general, I don't love neither of them, well I don't think I do"

"Okay maybe this will help, there is a difference between caring about someone a lot and love"

"Then what is love?"

"Well it's a …I mean it's when..spirits Yue I never thought of the meaning, it's sort of like something you feel everyone has their own definition, there is no real meaning, that's why people say adjectives when they talk about love, but really it's something by itself"

"So love is what I want it to be?"

I laugh

"It could be, I love Mom, if the question is why, that's a great question because she hardly listens to me, and always overreacting" I tease

"But I love her, and I have my reason why"

"How old where you when you first loved someone?" she asks and I think about it and my mind goes back to the first person I ever loved such a bittersweet memory.

"I was fifteen much older than you" she looks at me confused

"I thought you met Mom, when you were 17"

"I did, you can love more than one person in your lifetime, the first person I loved was a boy named Mako"

"Isn't that whom Jet's middle name is from?"

"Yes, he was my first love" I hold back my tears because I miss him so much. He was my best friend, and I wished he was still here. The kids would have loved him.

"Did he love you back?" she asks

"Yes he did, he loved me very much"

"Then what happened, if you loved each other, why did you break up? Did he cheat or fall in love with someone else?"

I wished he would have fell in love with someone else. I really thought Autumn and him were meant to be, I was happy and I just wanted him to be happy also.

"We didn't talk about how we felt and be honest with one another"

Over time I started to analyze what happened and tried to think of ways I could have prevented it. Yet it still happened and no matter how many times I think of new ways. It still can't bring him back, but I can always bring back the great memories we had together.

I pull her into a hug

"That's why I want you to be honest with Mike and Aang. Promise me you will talk with them"

"Okay Mommy"

 **Asami**

"Mommy" Jet calls out through the trees

"Shhh Jet, people are asleep" I say while carrying him I think I have hundreds of bug bites on my legs alone. Good thing we only have one more day to deal with this torture.

"Mom, can I have a girlfriend, since Yue can have a boyfriend" I laugh

"Yue doesn't have a boyfriend, therefore you can't have a girlfriend, why do you need a girlfriend, aren't Mommy and Mom enough women in your life?"

"True, but sometimes a man gets lonely and all he has is his pocket knife and his manhood" I knew leaving the kids with General Iroh yesterday was a bad idea.

I see Korra and Yue on the pier skipping rocks. "I found them Mom" Jet calls out while Korra turns around and waves

"Good to know, my family didn't get kidnapped" I tease and hand Jet to Korra

"Mommy, skip me like the rock" Jet says

"I would but, Mom would be very upset with me but I can teach you how to skip rocks"

He frowns "Okayyyy"

Korra hands Jet a pebble while I sit beside Yue and put my feet in the water.

"Early bird, I see"'

Yue shrugs "I had a lot on my mind"

"Like what?" I ask

"Love"

Who could Yue possibly love, my mind drift to all the boys Yue introduced me to . I feel like I'm in some sort of confused cartoon meme.

"Who do you love?" I ask trying not to panic

"No one, just in general I'm just trying to understand, if people love each other why do they break up?"

"Sometimes you have to lose something to realize how special it is" I answer

"Did you and Mommy ever break up?" Yue asks

Korra laughs but I don't think it's funny.

"No, but we were close" I add

"Aw come on, are you serious, you're still mad?"

I stare Korra trying not to let our children hear about my wife's adventure but the memory sticks with me.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It's been a busy day, Korra's graduating from the police academy tomorrow I haven't seen her in two months and I miss her so much._

 _I been using my time, going on talk shows talking about my second book. Which talked about my past experiences, it even out sold Sun is the New Black._

 _I put my keys on the counter and make sure the cake is ready for the welcome home party I'm throwing for my wife. Knowing Korra she will be complaining about, all the attention and how I'm not giving her enough. As I'm on the phone trying to call the baker I hear my doorbell ring. Ugh I just got home._

 _With my phone still on my ear I open the door and see two men in uniform. I never seen them before, but their uniform looks pretty legit._

 _"Hello , we're the Republic City Police and we heard that you may have an illegal substance in your car"_

 _I laugh_

 _"Is this a joke?"_

 _"No Mam, we got a call" I hang up the phone_

 _"Okay Officer.." I look at the badge "Mickey"_

 _"I don't have anything in my car, I would know, I built it" none of the cops laugh_

 _"Fine I'll show you" they step aside and I click my car and open the door_

 _"Search away" they nod and begin looking through my car. I redial the cake woman and wait for it to ring again._

 _"Mam can you open the trunk?"_

 _"I don't know can I ?" I say annoyed_

 _"Mam, may you open the trunk?" I press the trunk button on my keys and the woman picks_

 _"RC Cake Design" she says in a bubbly voice_

 _"Yes, I was wondering if my wife's cake is on schedule for pick up tomorrow?"_

 _"What's the name?" she asks_

 _"Asami Sato"_

 _"Hold on please" as I'm waiting the cops are discussing something lowly_

 _"Are you done?" I ask them_

 _"Mrs. Sato can you please come back here please" I walk over to them_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What is this?" Mickey asks_

 _"A trunk?"_

 _"No what's in the trunk?" I look down and see a greenish purple substance_

 _"Is that crystal marsh?" I ask in shocked_

 _"Yep, Mam we have to take you in for questioning" they get out their handcuffs_

 _"It's not mine, I swear, my wife is a police officer"_

 _"Great, you will see her downtown" one of them handcuffs me_

 _"This is a misunderstanding, I don't smoke, look at my skin, its perfect, I wouldn't damage it"_

 _"That's what they all say?"_

* * *

 _I'm in the back of the cop car and I'm freaking out. I can't go back to jail, I got off easy last time, and got it taken off my record but they won't be lenient this time._

 _Then I remember Korra, she's going to be so worried about me._

 _"Excuse me sir, I know the police chief, Lin Beifong"_

 _"Congrats, so do we" they say unimpressed I don't care once I get to the station. I can talk to the Lin, Kuvira, or anyone. They turn into Dunkin Doughnuts and I roll my eyes._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Shut it, Marshhead"_

 _"I'm not a drug addict!" I call out while they shut the door leaving me alone. This doesn't make sense, it has to be a set up._

 _As I'm waiting, I hear a loud scream come out of the shop and police officers shouting. It looks like someone is robbing the place, next thing I know there is smoke everywhere._

 _Someone with a mask comes out and runs toward the car. The car which I'm in! They open the door and get in._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _The person doesn't say anything but drives off. First I get arrested now, I'm being taken hostage._

 _"Who are you?" I ask while the person speeds into traffic. For someone who just robbed a bank he's not driving like a maniac._

 _"I asked you a question?" I kick the back of the seat and the person with the mask turns around and I'm silenced_

 _He then turns on the radio "I love this song" he says while turning it up. Ironic this was the song Korra and I danced to at our wedding._

 _"Please don't, kill me, my wife's a cop"_

 _"Ooooh how impressive" he says sarcastically_

 _"You say that, now but when she finds out you took me, the joke will be on you"_

 _He laughs_

 _I'm tired of people not taking me seriously! I wrote a book!_

* * *

 _We been driving for hours now and there still haven't been any back up or calls coming through the police radio. Don't police cars have trackers?_

 _"Please, can you tell me where we're going?" I say exhausted_

 _"To your grave" I look at him in horror then he laughs_

 _"I'm kidding, you're too cute to kill"_

 _"Pal, I'm a married woman, so please stop"_

 _"So you want me to kill you?" he ask while we drive further into the woods._

 _"It beats, being handcuffed for hours"_

 _He laughs "I missed your sense of humor"_

 _"What?" I ask he then sighs_

 _"Why aren't you scarred of me, I just kidnapped you" he says frustrated I think about it, and he's right I should be terrified but I'm not. Maybe I been through way too much that this situation mean nothing._

 _"I don't know, I been through worst" I answer_

 _"Or maybe, you feel safe with me"_

 _I laugh_

 _"It could be that but I doubt it, because you're lost"_

 _"I'm not lost!" he says I roll my eyes_

 _Korra always gets lost and denies it. How is she suppose to be a police officer and get lost? Sorry I was late to save your cat from a tree I got lost. She would probably say that too._

 _"You're you went pass that tree five times"_

 _"Whatever I can tell you what, you look even more beautiful than two month ago" by that one statement my blood starts to boil and I kick the driver seat._

 _"KORRA" she takes off the masks and laughs_

 _"What a small world" I don't know whether to laugh out of joy or scream out of frustration. I went through this whole ordeal just to be surprised._

 _"Why did you do that?" I say kicking the back of the seat again while she pulls over laughing_

 _"I wanted to surprise you"_

 _"Unhandcuff me now, my hands are swollen by now!"_

 _"I thought they put fake ones on you, they had one job" she takes out the keys and unhand cuffs me and I step out the car and Korra smile at me with open arms._

 _"I missed you ba.." before she can finish I push her to the ground_

 _"What was that for?" she asks while getting up_

 _"For everything, I'm hot, and tired all because of your sick game" she gets up and I start walking down the road_

 _"Honey, it was a prank I'm sorry"_

 _"No, normal people don't do that Korra!"_

 _"We were in a teacher/ student relationship and were sent to the boiling rock, we aren't normal" she thinks it's funny but it's not!_

 _"Asami, I'm sorry, please talk to me" I continue my path down the road._

 _"You went through all this trouble, for what?" I ask facing her_

 _"To see your face light up, when you saw me, and you can't lie and tell me you weren't happy seeing me"_

 _"I'm always happy seeing you, I missed you so much Korra but this was…crazy and pointless, and spirits so extra" she dips her head_

 _"You like extra, that why I did it" I look at her and she clearly looks devastated and even though I'm mad out of my mind. I know what her true intentions were and that was to surprise me. It was a frustrating surprise but it did make my day seeing her._

 _"I'm sorry, I had someone put crystal marsh in your car, handcuffed you, hijacked you, and made you tired, to think about it, this plan was terrible, I don't know why I thought of it"_

 _I can't help but smile at her confusion_

 _"My buddies at the acdemy told me my plan was perfect, then again they told me there was a pool on the second floor"_

 _I laugh "See there is that smile"_

 _I start making my way over to her "If we weren't married I would break up with you" she lift me into a hug_

 _"Spirits I missed you so much, your hair smells amazing by the way"_

 _"Thank you, It's from all the crystal 're lucky there is a lot of paperwork to be done to divorce you" I say pulling her into a kiss_

 _"Guess I'm the luckiest woman in the world"_

 _"Not so lucky, because you aren't getting lucky today" I say pulling away and heading back to the car_

 _"You dont mean that, it's the crystal marsh talking" she says while jogging after me_

 _ **End**_

"But we didn't, and that all that should head back" Korra says while getting up

"We just got here" Jet whines while kicking the rocks in the water Korra scoops him up and puts him onto her shoulder.

"I can't believe how tall you're Jet" she says while making him laugh

"Isnt he a giant" Korra asks us

"Yep how's the weather up there Jet?" I ask playing along

"It's a lot of air" we all laugh

"The Beifongs will need air,when we beat them today" Korra yells

Oh great, just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse

" **Sorry for the long wait. Beifongs vs Satos next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**

 _ **Shout out to Acfcrystal**_ **for editing this chapter for me. Remember the name, I keep telling you great things are to come.**

* * *

 **Korra**

Today is the day. The day I conquer these Satos will no longer be losers in the eyes of the Beifongs. We will be champions and will step on the losers with pride.

"Um, don't you think you're getting a bit carried away?"

"No, not at all" I tell my wife while finishing the final coat of war paint on my face. I see my reflection in the lake and I no longer see Korra, I see a warrior.

"Mom, why does Mommy have a green face?" Jet ask worried.

Aww, my son is worried about the competition. I go to lift him up and provide comfort, but he starts crying.

"Great Korra, your face paint scarred our son."

My wife tries to calm our son. As she should, we don't' have crybabies on our team. Crybabies are a sign of weakness and we aren't weak.

"This is not face paint Asami, this is what soldiers wear in war!"

"KORRA FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, IT'S CAMP GAMES, NOT THE FOUR NATIONS' NINJA WARRIORS!"

She's just trying to be a team player, I admire that. That's why I married her. She can use her sweetness to our advantage and get Intel on our enemies. I scope out the location, the Beifongs are in some type of huddle. Probably planning how to destroy us, which isn't going to happen.

"Do you really need binoculars, they're right there." Iroh's comment scares me and I drop my binoculars on to the ground.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be the referee?" I ask.

"No, Opal is and I'm on your team. So, you won't be out numbered"

"Hmm, I guess that's fair. Is Yue ready?" I ask my battle maiden.

"She's not here."

"Where is she then?" I look through my binoculars and I see the impossible. My daughter is socializing with Mike! She's a traitor, where is the loyalty? She clearly got that trait from Asami's side of the family.

I shove my binoculars in front of Asami's face so she can see what I see.

"Look at our daughter"

"What's wrong?" she asks looking around worriedly.

I point her in the direction of our daughter's treason act.

 **Asami**

Today is our last day on this camping trip. I'm just want to go home. Truthfully, I don't want to participate in these annual camp games. I rather be the referee or spectator or anything else.

My wife whispers something into Iroh's ear and by the looks of Iroh's posture. I already know what's to happen, so I cover Jet's little ears.

"YUE MOON SATO, GET OVER HERE NOW!" He booms.

Everyone looks over at us in horror and I don't know whether it's because of Korra's face paint or Iroh's voice. Either way, this team is doomed to fail if we can't pull our heads together.

Mike walks Yue over.

"Why did you have to call my full name?" Yue whines.

Korra crouches down to Mike's level and stares him down.

"You think your smooth talking will get Yue to betray us?"

"Umm no." Mike says confused.

"I dealt with people like you before."

"Leave my son alone, Rambo." Kuvira calls out.

My wife gets up and pats Mike on the shoulder. "We were just having a little chat, weren't we Mike?"

"Sure, whatever."

Mike jogs back to his family leaving me with mine. He's so lucky.

* * *

 **Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the annual camp games. Hosted by the Beifongs."** Bolin announces.

" **I'm your broadcaster Bolin, and I'm with my beautiful wife who happens to also be the referee. In case things get too serious or you all get off on a rocky start."**

Everyone looks over at Korra, at the get too serious comment.

Korra snickers "He said rocky."

" **The first game will be the spoon and egg walk. Only one member from each family can participate."**

Michael steps forward for the Beifongs.

"I want to do it." Jet begs.

"Okay baby you ca…"

"Yue you got this." Korra states cutting me off.

Korra starts rubbing Yue's shoulder hyping our daughter up like I didn't just give the opportunity to our son. Luckily Jet loss interest in the game and was soon occupied with the ant hill near Iroh's hiking boots.

Michael and Yue both approach the table so Opal can give them directions.

"She has got this, I know it, she's a scientist like Asami. She knows about physics." Korra says to herself.

"Honey, can you relax?" I ask.

She turns to me.

"I am relaxed, what are you talking about? Just a proud parent that's all"

 **Yue**

"YUE YOU GOT THIS, DON'T LET THAT BOY WIN. HE'S A BEIFONG." Mommy calls out embarrassing me.

I can't believe her, she's acting so weird. It's just a game and a dumb one at that. Jet could have easily won, I don't know why she choose me to do it.

Aunt Opal hands me the spoon.

"OK, you guys need to put the spoon in your mouth. Then, Uncle Bolin will come over to place the egg on your spoon. Make sure both hands are behind your back at all times. The objective is to go around the tree and back without dropping the egg. Sounds good?"

We both nod.

"Great, good luck."

Beifong and I stand on the starting line.

"You may be smart but you aren't going to win." Michael says.

"You're right, this is going to be easy for you since you're an egghead. Or should I say over easy?" Spirits I sound just like Mommy.

" **Are you all ready?"** Uncle Bolin asks.

"Yes" Michael answers.

" **Okay, on your mark get set goooooooooooo!"**

I swiftly and carefully walk down the route. Michael and I are both at the same pace. I thought this would be an easy win. Due to the pine cones and the surface of the ground, it's quite difficult to walk and increase your speed at the same time without dropping your egg.

I look over at Michael and he looks like he's having a hard time, also. Not to mention it's about 80 degrees out and we can't wipe the sweat off our face, due to us keeping our hands behind our back. This is a nightmare, I feel so yucky.

Michael takes the lead and I can hear Mommy yelling. Does she really think yelling motivates me?

Michael makes his way around the tree heading to the finish line. As I get to the tree, a drip of sweat get into my eye and I just had enough. I drop the spoon and the egg out of my mouth.

"I'm done!" I yell out. I use my shirt to wipe the sweat off my face.

" **And we have a winner. Score one for Beifong and zero for Sato"**

Mom pulls me in for a hug when I make it back to my parents.

"You did great honey. Didn't she Korra?"

I turn to look at Mommy and she has this big grin on her face.

"Yes, you did wonderful, I just think maybe.. you could not.." Mom cut's Mommy off and gives her a stern look.

"Korra can I talk with you for a sec." Mom say dragging my competitive and crazy parent away.

I look over at The Beifongs and Michael sticks his tongue out at me and I roll my eyes.

"Great job, Yue you looked great" Mike calls out to me making my face heats up.

 **Korra**

I look down at my arm as Asami drags me away from the crowd. I been scratching it all day, it's because of all these bug bites. We finally stop and I see how furious my wife looks and I don't know why.

"What? I told her she did great!" I blurt out.

"Yeah you did, but you also were about to say something else. You need to be considerate"

I laugh.

"Are you serious? I was being considerate taking in fact our daughter quit." I look around. "I don't know where she got that from." I say under my breath.

Asami pinches me which catching me off guard.

"You need to stop, or the kids and I are pulling out of the games. Then, we will see how far you make it."

She acts like I haven't already been carrying the team. She's being over dramatic, it's not like Yue got hurt or anything she just threw away our chances of winning the first round. All because of a little heat and work. Yue is not even upset that she quit. Therefore Asami shouldn't be either.

"Asami, it's just a game." I reply back not fazed.

"THAT'S WHAT I BEEN TELLING YOU ALL DAY!"

As Asami is singing the same old tune. I look over my shoulder and see Kuvira stretching. Why is she stretching is she going in for round two? If she goes in I need to go in, I played with her before. I know how she works, I know her weaknesses and strengths. Next round I will gain our family's honor back.

Asami steps to the side and blocks my view of Kuvira.

"You have got to be kidding me! I'm talking to you about the way you are treating OUR CHILDREN and your staring off into space. What are you looking at?" She asks.

"Don't worry about it, I'm looking at nothing."

Asami turns around and she shakes her head in disbelief.

"You aren't going up against her."

Is my wife crazy? Of course I have to go against her, I'm the only one trained enough to endure such a task.

"Asami please, I heard you, now let's get back to the games."

"No, you need to sit out and think about your behavior."

"Cute, but I'm not Jet, please move aside."

"You aren't playing until you say sorry to me and the kids for behaving in such a manner." she replies back, crossing her arms.

"I'm not apologizing because I did nothing wrong!"

We just stare at each other waiting for each other to break.

"Hey is everything okay?" Iroh ask jogging towards us.

Asami smirks and breaks our gaze.

"No, Korra is hurt and she refuse to sit out."

"WHAT? I AM NOT!" I say in disbelief.

My wife had played some tricks in the past but this by far has to be the weakest and worst one. Iroh looks me over.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, Asami doesn't want me to play." I reply while scratching my arm.

Iroh calls everyone over and I groan.

"Korra's hurt."

"I'm not hurt, everyone stay where you are, especially you Kuvira."

I put up the 'I'm watching you sign' and Kuvira looks around confused. I raise my arms to let the crowd know I'm okay and they can relax.

"Oh spirits Korra, your arm is red." Baatar says over dramatically. Wow, he must be really intimidated by me.

"It's a bug bite relax, sorry I don't believe in repellent like you weaklings."

Kuvira finally joins the group. I mean, I would too, to see for myself if the oh so powerful Korra was really hurt.

"That's not a bug bite Korra that's a rash it looks almost like…poison ivy."

Everyone backs away from me and I roll my eyes this joke has gone on for long enough.

"Kuvira no it's not, you're just trying to get me out the game so you can win. Not going to happen."

"Korra, you're being ridiculous. You need to get it checked out." Kuvira replies back.

 **Asami**

At first I was just messing with Iroh about Korra being hurt but now that the chances are she might have poison ivy. I'm seriously concern and Korra being naive isn't making the situation any better.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital."

"Okay, we will watch Yue and Jet." Baatar offers.

"I'm telling you all, I'm fine, really." Korra starts scratching her arm again.

"That's enough Korra, no more games, let's go. Iroh and Baatar can you pick up Korra?"

"I'm not leaving"

Korra starts running in the opposite direction and I bring my fingers to the temple of my head. Why did I have to marry such an over dramatic and overly athletic woman?

Bolin starts laughing. **"Now we have Korra vs Iroh and Baatar in the relay race. Korra seems to be in the lead, giving them literally a run for their money"**

Bolin's comic relief gets me to settle down a bit. Poison ivy is treatable, all we have to do is get her in the car and to the hospital.

"I guess I won't be needing this anymore"

Kuvira hands me the twenty dollars I gave her so she would let Korra win if my wife wasn't winning.

"No, keep it for the emotion damage"

Korra runs down the hill and I will admit her protest is quite cute but enough is enough. I pick up Jet and he looks tired.

"What's going on?" he asks rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy is acting like a child, that's what." I answer.

Baatar and Iroh finally corner Korra. They're so far down the hill, I can't really hear what they're saying. Korra looks like she's about to surrender. She raises her arms up and starts walking towards them. Iroh meet her halfway and just when I thought it was over she makes a fake and runs further down the hill. As she is running down, her foot catches on a brush and her body flies head over heel down the hill.

"KORRA!"

 **Korra**

All I can hear are the sound of machines. I feel the touch of somebody's hand on my hair. So I open my eyes and see Asami's emerald eyes.

"Hey," she says softly.

"Who are you?" Asami's frighten face expression makes me end my joke early. "I'm kidding." I start coughing.

"Good, because you hit your head pretty hard. Tell me, how do our children able to behavior better than you this whole trip?"

Asami helps me sit up and I look down at my arm and see that my arm no longer has the red appearance.

"All this for poison ivy?" I ask.

"No, all of this because you had a concussion."

My heart drops. Thinking about the whole event. I remember that my family and friends witness this whole ordeal and most importantly Asami saw it. I grab my wife's hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She nods like it's okay, but It's not okay.

"I know that wasn't your intention Korra."

I feel so terrible, why do I continuously put her through all of this? She shouldn't have to worry about me doing something stupid and hurting myself.

"Asami, I should have listened to you, and went to the hospital instead of protesting."

I'm so overwhelmed with emotions and being disappointed in myself that I start tearing up and I feel her arms wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry, I keep hurting you, and making you worry."

"Korra, I will never stop worrying about you. We could just be laying in our bed and I will still be worried about you."

I'm not as young as I used to be and I have a family that I need to take care of. I shouldn't be putting myself in harm's way. The thought of never seeing my family again is a real eye opener. I never want our children to wonder if Mommy's coming home or I'm hurt. They shouldn't have to worry about that.

"It's so unfair to you, I don't have to worry about you doing something stupid and foolish. Why can't I do the same and be like you?"

I put my head down but she brings it back up.

"Korra, I didn't fall in love with you because you were like me. The foolish things you do are one of the many reasons I fell madly in love with you. You didn't intentionally mean to fall down that hill. It just happened. Don't you dare feel bad about what happened today. You aren't irresponsibly and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that way. If anything you have matured and grown so much over the years."

"Really?"

She smiles."Yes really silly, your foolish acts went from amusement park rides, prison time, and finally running away because you didn't want to go to the hospital. If you ask me, that's progress, congratulations. You have officially lowered your danger level"

I laugh a little. I guess I have been more cautious over the years. Now, I actually wipe down the shopping cart handles before I use it. If that's not progress I don't know what is.

"Don't get me wrong, it would be a lot easier not worrying all the time, but you can't predict the future and that's what you taught me over the years. When I had Yue, I thought I was doing everything wrong, but by watching you. I learned that as long as I kept trying it will all work out in the long run. Same thing before we got married. We had our history, good and bad, but I still wanted a future with you. I will always worry about you and our beautiful children. I will even worry about stupid things like the way you cut apple slices into squares instead of the normal slices. It's just who I am. So don't beat yourself up about being here. We took vows remember and I know you would do the same for me"

"Aww Asami, that really touched my heart. If anything, I thought you had more control over Yue."

Asami looks at me in shock. "HOW? She would cry all the time and you were like the only one who could get her to sleep. I even tried to sing that song. The one you sang that put her to sleep so quickly, but it never worked!"

I look at my wife confused maybe we should switch positions because I don't remember singing a song to Yue.

"What song?" I ask.

"It was something you sang before Yue went to sleep." Asami starts humming the tune. It sounds familiar but I don't remember where I heard it before.

 **Korra's Flashback**

 _I wake up and Ginger has my head on her lap._

" _Korra finally you're awake." She says._

 _I smile._

" _You know me always waking up, what happened?"_

 _My head is killing me right now._

" _You fell off the stage but lucky you didn't hit your right arm and fell on your back."_

" _I'm so lucky."_

 _I give her a thumbs up and Ginger laughs. I don't know why because I'm serious._

" _Korra you are something else, I don't know why you even like that Asami, she is just using you."_

 _The thought of Asami comes back into mind._

" _Did you know you're named after a spice?"_

 _I giggle thinking about such a weird name._

" _Yeah, I guess, anyway tell me about Asami since she so much better than me."_

 _I don't even know where to start._

" _She's really sweet and nice and I feel like when I'm with her it's bittersweet, haha bitter and sweet sounds like a compound word."_

" _Korra it is."_

" _Ok Ginger! I didn't know you were an English teacher." I yell out._

 _A man with a red scarf around his neck picks me up._

" _PUT ME DOWN STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER." I call out._

" _Korra, it's me Mako I'm not a stranger."_

 _Ginger laughs and grabs my hand while I'm leaned over the stranger's back._

" _I hope we can hang out more you artist." She then kisses it._

" _Ewwww Ginger germs gross." She laughs while the strange man with red scarf carries me off._

* * *

 _The strange man carries me into a car and it looks and smells familiar._

" _Korra watch your head okay."_

 _How does this man know my name? Do I have a name tag on? I Iook down at my clothing and I don't see one. He shuts the door and gets into the driver seat. I tilt my head back._

" _Stranger man?" I yell out._

 _He laughs_

" _Korra you're so out of it. What do you need?"_

" _Can you call my girlfriend for me?" I ask._

 _I'm still filled with rage, I need to let her know that she can't treat me this way. She can't just run away from her problems._

" _Okay, what's her number?" He asks._

 _I look around trying to find her number, but the car is moving so fast I can't find a billboard with her number on it._

" _I can't remember."_

" _Ah I see, tell me about her?" He replies while continuing to drive._

" _I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HER, SHE'S BEING A REAL PAIN RIGHT NOW."_

 _He keeps laughing like I'm kidding! Then I remember, I don't have a girlfriend anymore._

" _I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND." I yell out to the stranger._

" _I already knew that, Korra."_

 _I look out the window. Asami wasn't always hesitant about being my girlfriend. No wonder she was caught kissing Nori in the newspaper. I was making more of an effort to make our relationship work, than she was. She should have told me what happened about the kiss. Yes, I would be a little upset but that's normal. What's not normal is the way she keeps hurting me._

 _Maybe we can move past all of this and work it out. My hope soon turns into disappointment because there is no way we can get through all of this. We both have different lives! She's a teacher for Spirits sake. How did I ever think our relationship could work? Now, I remember it was my optimist personality that lead me to believe we could._

 _I turned down so many people in the past in hopes of finding the perfect one in the future. When I thought I did, bam she broke my heart. Maybe I'm just being over dramatic. I mean, I don't have as much experience as her. I bet she knows how to write a check!_

 _How foolish of me to think she would throw her career away all for some high school girl. What do I have to offer other than my sense of humor and charming ways? I don't even have my high school diploma yet. Maybe this is how it should be, me alone in a car with some stranger with a red scarf._

" _How you doing back there, Korra?" The strange man asks._

" _I'm just in my feelings right now, man."_

" _Do you want to talk about it?" he asks._

" _Not really, just want you to let me out the car. Because I don't know you like that."_

" _I can't let you out just yet. But if it makes you feel better we're almost home."_

 _My eyes go wide._

" _You can't take me home, I'm drunk. Tenzin will kill me!"_

" _Okay, I'll take you somewhere else."_

 _The music on the radio is making my head hurt._

" _Turn that trash off."_

" _Wow, you love Sweetest Pabu."_

 _I don't want to hear jazz right now, it reminds me of Asami. Who broke my heart to be with some stranger named Nori._

 _He turns off the radio and we ride in silence._

" _It's too quiet!"_

" _Damn Korra, I don't know what you want from me."_

" _I just don't want to be left alone with my thoughts or I will cry." I start sniffing._

" _Please don't cry, I'll sing does that make you feel better?"_

 _I nod._

" _But can you sing? Please say you can sing because I can't be disappointed again."_

" _Of course, I have amazing vocal cords"_

 _He clears his throat and starts_

" _ **Leaves from the vine, falling so slow.**_

 _ **Like fragile, tiny shells,**_

 _ **Drifting in the foam.**_

 _ **Little soldier boy, come marching home.**_

 _ **Brave soldier boy, comes marching home."**_

 _He's not that bad, he's not good but it's not bad. His voice is quite soothing. I feel my eye starting to close and all I hear is his voice._

 **End**

"I really can't remember where I heard that song, Asami."

A part of me is telling me I know where it's from, but I can't seem to pull the memory forward.

"That's alright maybe it will come to you in the future."

"You're my future." I bring my wife in for a kiss and I can barely enjoy it because we hear the pitter patter of little feet.

"Eww gross!" Jet yells while running over to my bed side.

"Are you okay?" Yue asks coming into the room next.

"Yes, no need to worry."

Asami lifts Jet onto the bed and he looks at my bandages

"You look like a mummy, mommy."

"I have my Halloween costume already." I tease.

Yue is still near the sink.

"Come over, I won't bite. Plus, Mummies' teeth aren't very strong."

Yue smiles and comes over and I grab her hand. "I'm sorry, I overreacted about that game. I'm proud of you."

"It's alright, I expected you too, sorry I quit. Maybe if I didn't you wouldn't be here."

I pull her into a hug. "No, it's not your fault. I'm the one who put myself in this situation. I can't believe you thought that. Look at me, I'm fine okay."

I wipe her tears.

"Did you know Yue took care of Jet while we were taking care of you?" Asami explains.

"Aww did you?"

She smiles and tries to look away.

"Well, you know someone had to take care of this monster." She replies.

"Yue taught me how to tie my shoes." Jet shoves his shoes in my face.

"You know what for being such a great sister. I will let you go on your date with Aang."

Yue blushes "Really?" I look over at Asami and she nods.

"Yep, just pick a day. Can it not be today though?" I tease.

"Yeah, but can I go with Mike instead?"

My wife gives me the same confused look about find out our daughter's new interest.

"Um sure, but it has to be G rated, I don't even trust those PG movies."

Yue laughs.

"Okay Mom."

"Check out my muscles." Jet yells. I touch his nonexistent muscles.

"You're so strong, I bet you can lift up a whole roll of toilet paper."

"That's right I can even lift up Mom." Jet says with pride.

"Wow! Then you really must be strong" I joke winking at my wife who rolls her eyes.

The doctor comes into the room and he claps.

"Don't you all make a beautiful family, I remember when Yue was just a baby." he replies back.

"Thank you, they do grow fast" I look over at Asami and she's giving me the look.

I start shaking my head.

"Don't you say it Asami"

She gives me her very rare puppy dog eye and I'm hoping she doesn't say what I think she going to say because that look is a weakness of mine. I always give in whenever she does it.

"I want another baby." She whines.

There it goes.

 **The end**

* * *

 **I want to thank all the readers who followed not this story but my previous ones. Without your feedback and support. I don't think I would have continued writing fics.**

 **Sadly all good things must come to an end. I had a blast writing about this crazy family and hopefully you had a blast reading about them.**

 **This sequel may be over, but I have more stories and ideas coming in the future.**

 **Thank you, once again for reading.**

 **Love Lexi**


End file.
